Boucles brunes
by Gwen who
Summary: Lorsque Clarke a recueilli Madi,elle ne pensait pas que s'endormir en attendant une réunion parent-prof changerait sa vie. Ou est ce que ce sont ses nouveaux voisins qui vont faire basculer son quotidien?Entre un travail très prenant à l'hôpital, une ado à gérer et essayer de vivre comme la jeune femme de 26 ans qu'elle est, Clarke ne va pas chômer et au milieu, des boucles brunes!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver d'anciennes lectrices ou non, mais ceci n'est pas ma première longue fic, j'en ai déjà écrit plein mais sur ****_Twilight_****. J'espère que celle ci sur ****_The 100 _****va vous plaire. **

**Comme vous allez très vite vous en rendre compte, je ne suis pas vraiment la série avec cette fic puisque ça se passe à notre époque et que les liens entre les personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés. Pour vous faire une image mentale de certain personnage, Octavia, Bellamy, Madi, Lincoln et Clarke ressemblent aux acteurs qui les interprète ! **

**Vous vous en doutez bien, ****_The 100 _****ne m'appartient pas sinon la saison 5 ne se serait pas passée comme elle s'est passée !**

**Aussi, cette histoire comportera 14 chapitres et la publication se fera au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine :Le vendredi**

**Merci à ma correctrice crazybells qui ne connaît pas du tout l'univers ou les personnages de ****_The 100 _****et qui a malgré tout corrigé cette histoire. Pour celles qui aiment les fics sur des sujets tabous, elle ne fait que prendre les noms des persos de ****_Twilight _****pour nous faire des fics du tonnerre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Pff, plus de 20 minutes de retard ! Tes profs savent quand même que nous avons autre chose à faire qu'attendre pour les rencontrer ? Je demande à Madi, ma pupille.

La mère de Madi était une de mes amies et un mentor pour moi à l'hôpital où je suis chirurgienne, enfin pas tout à fait. C'est comme ça qu'à 25 ans, je me suis retrouvée avec la tutelle de Madi, 14 ans. Plus d'un an plus tard, j'attends dans le couloir de ce maudit lycée pour une rencontre parent-professeur et ces derniers ont plus de 20 minutes de retard ! Alors que je me suis arrangée au travail pour justement ne pas être en retard,que je viens d'enchaîner deux gardes de 12 heures et que je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 25 heures, je fais le compte en regardant ma montre.

-Clarke, calme toi, chuchote la jeune fille brune. Ça ne les fera pas venir plus vite, tu sais.

-Je sais, je réponds en soupirant, mais j'ai sommeil et s'ils n'avaient pas de retard, je serais sur le point de rejoindre mon lit, je poursuis en me retenant de bâiller.

Nous attendons encore 10 minutes et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'impatienter, certains parents partent carrément. Je m'adosse contre une porte de classe qui s'ouvre en subissant la pression de mon corps. Dieu soit loué, il fait sombre dans la salle et la porte n'est pas fermée à clé.

-Madi, je l'appelle en chuchotant. La salle est ouverte, je vais me reposer un peu. Tu viens me chercher lorsqu'ils daigneront enfin pointer le bout de leur nez.

-Pas de soucis, mais je vais venir avec toi, j'ai pas envie de rester seule dans ce couloir.

-Allez viens.

Nous entrons et nous refermons la porte derrière nous. Je m'installe sur une chaise et je cale mes bras sur la table pour qu'ils forment un oreiller. Au bruit qui me parvient, il me semble que Madi en fait autant mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus que je sombre dans le sommeil. C'est un des avantages d'être interne en chirurgie, je peux m'endormir à peu près partout et très vite, puisque chaque minute de sommeil compte et qu'on se sait jamais lorsqu'une urgence viendra nous réveiller.

Le réveil est un peu plus brutal que d'habitude, surtout que ce n'est pas la sonnerie de mon engin de malheur ! C'est une voix d'homme, pourtant aucun homme ne vit chez moi, pas depuis ma dernière relation amoureuse en tout cas !

-Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma classe ? Et oh, je vous ai posé une question il me semble ! s'écrit toujours cette voix.

Je me redresse brusquement pour faire face à un jeune homme, il a vraisemblablement moins de 30 ans et des boucles brunes lui tombent sur le front. Il me regarde avec des yeux marrons, devenus noirs sous l'effet de la colère. Oh merde !

-Dans votre classe ? Je le questionne encore groggy pendant que Madi quitte les bras de Morphée en jetant un regard hagard autour d'elle.

-Oui, dans ma classe ! Vous êtes dans un lycée, bordel comment êtes vous rentrées toutes les deux ?

-Par la porte, je réponds cinglante. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est la stricte vérité.

-Vous ferez moins la fière lorsque j'aurais appelé la police, nous – me – menace le professeur.

-Monsieur Blake ? Demande Madi d'une petit voix.

-Madi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu, on attend pour la réunion, mais je crois qu'on a dormi trop longtemps.

Je regarde le prof un instant, c'est une bonne chose que ma pupille l'ait reconnu, c'est donc bien un prof. En revanche, si on est bien le matin, je suis grandement dans la merde.

-C'est quelle heure ? Je l'interroge.

-Bientôt 7h30 pourquoi ?

-Oh merde, merde merde ! Madi, il faut vite que qu'on file à la maison que tu te changes et prenne les affaires dont tu as besoin et que j'aille à l'hôpital. Elle va me tuer si je suis en retard !

-Et vous êtes ?

-Désolée, mais on n'a clairement pas le temps pour les présentations, je dis en courant avec Madi pour rejoindre ma voiture, l'adrénaline me faisant oublier les courbatures dues à ma nuit assise dans une salle de classe.

J'ignore le regard ébahi du prof et je me précipite pour ouvrir la voiture. Heureusement que nous n'habitons pas loin. A la mort de sa mère, Madi a hérité de la maison. Indra m'a fait seule tutrice de Madi et par voie de conséquence, j'habite avec elle, jusqu'à ses 18 ans, au moins. J'ai donc rendu mon appartement et je me suis installée chez elle.

Je ne voulais pas prendre la place de mère auprès de Madi, d'une parce qu'elle en avait déjà une, même si cette dernière était morte. Indra était un véritable modèle pour moi et une très bonne amie, sa mort m'a bouleversée et de deux parce que nous avons seulement 11 ans d'écart avec Madi. C'est donc naturellement que j'ai pris le rôle de grande sœur. Comme mon frère jumeau a pris celui de grand frère / tonton. C'est étrange notre dynamique mais j'aime comme nous fonctionnons.

-Tu commences à quelle heure ? Je demande une fois dans la voiture.

-A 9 heures, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que je sois à l'hôpital à 8 heures, ça te dérange de prendre le bus ?

-Non, mais tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment, t'es presque jamais à la maison, me reproche l'adolescente.

-Je sais, je soupire. J'essayerais d'être plus présente à l'avenir mais je dois passer des heures au bloc pour être certaine de réussir les examens qui sont bientôt.

-Dis le moi si je suis une charge trop importante pour toi ! s'emporte la jeune fille.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je réponds en nous garant devant la maison. Je coupe le moteur avant de la regarder. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, que je sois très peu à la maison, mais je t'aime tu le sais et j'aime prendre soin de toi.

-T'es jamais à la maison, tu peux difficilement prendre soin de moi, rétorque Madi en sortant de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison.

Je passe les mains sur mon visage avant de pousser un soupir. Bon dieu, qu'elle est têtue ! Je sors à mon tour pour rapidement prendre une douche et changer de vêtement. J'avale rapidement un bol de céréales avant de laisser un mot pour ma pupille qui est encore sous la douche.

« Je suis repartie au travail, je verrais pour avoir moins de garde.

Ce midi, il reste du hachis parmentier et pour ce soir, je te laisse 20 $ pour commander.

Je finis à 20 heures.

Bisous, Clarke. »

C'est court mais ça suffira. J'arrive dans mon service avec presque 10 minutes de retard, et merde, elle ne va pas me louper. Je me faufile parmi les étudiants de 8ème année. Je retrouve Raven qui me fait un sourire et Nyko.

-Merci de nous gratifier de votre présence, commence le médecin chef avec ironie. Vous avez 10 minutes de retard, une explication ?

-Panne de réveil, je réponds simplement. Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité et puis elle ne m'écouterait pas si je commençais par raconter mes mésaventures.

-Vous passerez donc la journée à remplir des rapports et faire de la paperasse.

Fait chier ! Qui a dit parmi les étudiants qu'être la fille du chef était simple ? Parce que cette personne ne connaît visiblement pas ma mère, le grand Dr Abigail Griffin, ou Kane depuis son remariage.

-Dr Kane, je tente.

-Non, vous nous avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça, me coupe-t-elle.

Raven me lance un regard compatissant alors que nous poursuivons les visites et que chacun s'apprête à rejoindre son service, je me dirige quant à moi vers la salle de réunion, qui nous sert aussi pour mettre à jour les dossiers des patients. Un bon tas s'accumule sur la table, je ne dis pas la journée de merde qui m'attend.

Vers 14 h, ma mère vient vérifier que je suis bien ses ordres et que je ne sois pas dans un bloc opératoire. J'en profite alors pour lui parler :

-Maman, est ce qu'il serait possible d'alléger mon planning ? De faire un peu moins d'heures ? Je lui demande alors que je connais déjà sa réponse.

-Non, on ne devient pas chirurgien en faisant moins d'heures !

-S'il te plaît, il faut que je m'occupe de Madi et je ne peux pas le faire en enchaînant les gardes et en bossant 72 heures par semaine !

-C'est ton problème, me dit-elle. Tu as voulu t'occuper de cette gamine toute seule alors tu te débrouilles toute seule aussi. Au fait nous sommes à l'hôpital, c'est Dr Kane.

-Et on ne devient pas chirurgien en faisant de la paperasse, je dis alors qu'elle a déjà refermé la porte derrière elle.

C'est ma mère, elle m'aime, je me le répète en boucle durant l'après midi en remplissant ces maudits dossiers. Elle ne sait juste pas comment me le montrer depuis la mort de papa, je poursuis. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne veut que le meilleur pour toi.

Mais qui j'essaye de convaincre ? La vérité est que depuis la mort de mon père, le pharmacien-ingénieur Jake Griffin lorsque mon frère et moi avions 17 ans, les rapports entre ma mère et moi s'étaient dégradés et si je pensais que faire médecine comme elle, bien que j'avais prévu de me lancer dans cette voie avant, allait améliorer les choses, je m'étais trompée. Travailler sous ses ordres étaient même pire, elle est plus dure avec moi qu'avec quiconque, elle est plus cassante, plus intransigeante et je ne fais jamais rien assez bien.

Je me suis fait une raison depuis le temps mais il n'empêche que ça me fait mal, mal de se sentir à ce point rejetée. Si la chef de service de chirurgie ne m'écoute pas, je vais devoir passer plus haut, je vais demander au directeur de l'hôpital, à coup sur, Abby ne le prendra pas bien surtout que je suis certaine qu'elle le saura, elle est mariée avec Marcus, après tout et Marcus est le directeur.

Je quitte le boulot pile à l'heure pour rentrer à la maison, j'espère que ça ira mieux avec Madi, je n'ai clairement pas envie de me disputer avec elle ce soir. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai les yeux rouges d'avoir lu des dossiers toute la journée et je veux un câlin ! De mon frère mais il est à l'autre bout de la planète parce que monsieur est militaire. Quelle idée aussi !

-Alors ta journée de cours ? Je demande à la jeune fille qui lit sur le canapé du salon. Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de poser mon manteau.

-Bof, c'est les cours.

-Sinon, mis à part cette journée passionnante, rien à me raconter ?

-Non. Ah si, j'ai commandé McDo, mais c'est froid maintenant.

-C'est pas grave.

-Sinon, tu vas moins bosser ?

-Ma mère a dit non, mais je compte aller voir Marcus, donc on verra et si lui ne veut pas, j'irais dans un autre hôpital où ils voudront bien.

-Tu dis ça… Avoue que ta vie serait plus simple si tu ne m'avais pas à charge.

-C'est vrai, je me ferais chier dans mon appart minuscule. Toi tu serais sûrement en foyer et je continuerais à espérer quelque chose d'Abby, pensant que mon frère est peut-être mort au combat, en somme ma vie d'aujourd'hui seulement je n'aurais pas une ado un peu têtue et grincheuse pour me remonter le moral. Ouais, c'est la vie rêvée sans toi, j'ironise.

-Mais tu ne serais pas toute seule, tu serais avec l'autre.

-Ou pas, et puis, je préfère ta compagnie. Allez, ça va s'arranger toute cette situation.

-Ouais, j'espère. Sinon, la maison voisine a été vendu, j'ai vu des déménageurs en rentrant des cours, on aura bientôt des nouveaux voisins !

-Génial ! Je réponds en rejoignant la cuisine pour engloutir les restes froids. Je grimace un peu pour les frites mais je finis tout, pas eu le temps de manger depuis ce matin, remplir des papiers prend beaucoup de temps !

Je lis aux côtés de Madi avant d'aller me coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop avant d'attaquer ma prochaine garde, celle du vendredi. Je la redoute déjà.

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous de ce début ? J'attends plein de review ! Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, sachez que je réponds toujours ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à CeCe77.1991 , Bellarke-Princesse, crazybells et The100forever8 pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! **

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, j'ai été agréablement surprise que vous soyez aussi nombreuses ! **

**/!\ Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas vu sur le chapitre précédent, cette histoire comporte 14 chapitres, déjà tous écrit et la publication se fera tous les vendredi ! /!\**

**Merci à crazybells, ma relectrice qui est aussi une auteure de talent, elle permet d'éviter que vous vous brûliez les yeux ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La journée commence plus calmement qu'hier, je profite du temps que j'ai pour me maquiller légèrement, chose que j'essaye de faire chaque matin, ou avant chaque garde. Pas que j'aime particulièrement me faire belle, mais j'estime que les patients n'ont pas besoin de voir des cernes sur mon visage. De plus, je compte avoir mon rendez vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital, autant y aller et être un minimum à mon avantage.

Je dépose Madi devant son lycée avant de prendre ma garde. Tous les internes vont aider aux urgences où de nombreux cas chirurgicaux arrivent. Avec mes collègues, nous enchaînons les patients avant qu'un incident ne vienne m'interrompre dans mon travail. Des cris me parviennent depuis un box d'auscultation, ce n'est pas rare en soit, sauf que cette fois, je reconnais une des voix. Je commence par me diriger vers les voix, lorsqu'une infirmière vient me voir.

-Vous êtes attendue au box 3, la patiente vous réclame et fait une crise auprès du Dr Kane.

Tu m'étonnes que la patiente fasse une crise face à ma mère, le plus étonnant c'est qu'une des deux n'ait pas frappé l'autre.

J'ouvre le rideau qui sépare le patient du reste du service, pour avoir un minimum d'intimité et je retient un frisson en remarquant ma pupille qui se tient la main, sur un lit à côté, un jeune homme qui doit avoir l'âge de Madi, se tient le nez qui saigne abondamment.

-Clarke, te voilà enfin, je n'en pouvais plus de la sorcière ! s'exclame la jeune fille.

-Madi, je la réprimande alors que je retiens un sourire. Une troisième personne n'a visiblement pas la même retenue que moi et rigole franchement au comportement de l'adolescente.

-Bon et bien la sorcière va te laisser te débrouiller seule jeune fille, quant à toi jeune homme, on va te faire passer une radio du nez. Raven ! Appelle ma mère avant de sortir du box pour s'occuper d'autres patients.

Évidemment, conduire un patient en radiologie est indigne de la grande chef, elle fait appelle à une étudiante en huitième année. La jeune médecin arrive et fait un clin d'œil à Madi avant d'emmener le garçon.

Je me retourne alors vers l'adolescente pour lui demander des explications tout en examinant sa main, elle ne semble pas fracturée, ce qui est un bon point, mais elle est enflée. Je lui donne une poche de glace avant de préparer une attelle, pas vraiment mes tâches habituelles.

-Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ? Je demande.

-Heu, tu promets de ne pas me disputer ?

-Je ne promets rien du tout, alors explique toi.

-C'est à cause de l'autre, il a commencé par insulter maman et il s'est montré vraiment irrespectueux et il a dit que si je n'ai pas de père et que tu es obligée de t'occuper de moi, c'est parce que personne ne m'aime. Je lui ai dit de la fermer mais il a continué alors mon poing est parti tout seul !

-C'est vrai ? Si c'est le cas, je vais moi-même lui péter le nez quand il revient ! Je m'emporte.

-Je ne crois pas que la violence résoudra quelque chose, intervient l'homme à côté.

-Vous êtes ? Je l'interroge.

-M. Blake, on s'est croisé hier matin. Je suis aussi leur prof d'histoire.

-Enchantée, je réponds. Mais je ne crois pas que cette affaire vous concerne.

-Et moi, je pense le contraire, c'est moi qui les ai conduit à l'hôpital et c'est toujours moi qui les ai séparé.

-Vous voulez peut-être une médaille ? Parce que nous n'en avons plus en stock, c'est loupé pour aujourd'hui.

-Bravo Clarke ! Tu aurais dû la sortir à la sorcière !

-Madi, c'est pas une façon de parler. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est quand même ma mère, alors un peu de respect.

-Ouais, désolée, s'excuse l'adolescente.

-Et plus de bagarre parce que sinon Linc ne te donnera jamais des cours de boxe et de self défense si tu t'en sers pour ça.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt, c'est bien sûr le prof d'histoire.

-Je devrais vous laisser, dit il en se levant et en grimaçant.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ? Je demande tout de suite en alerte.

-Non, c'est rien, juste ma jambe.

Je m'approche de lui et je remarque qu'il saigne un peu au niveau de la cuisse. J'enfile une paire de gant avant d'exercer une légère pression, il grimace encore et pousse un petit cri de douleur.

-Madi, attends moi dehors, je crois que je vais examiner ton prof avant.

-Mais non, ce n'est rien, tente le jeune prof.

-Laissez moi en juger, le médecin c'est moi.

-T'es carrément chirurgienne ! Intervient Madi.

-Dehors toi, allez ! Puis me tournant vers mon nouveau patient : Enlevez votre pantalon, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous êtes directe mais ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt dans notre relation, je ne vous connais pas, rigole-t-il.

, faites ce que je dis sinon je découpe votre jeans.

Il s'exécute alors et je peux observer enfin sa plaie correctement. Elle n'a pas l'air trop profonde mais elle s'étale assez sur la longueur et la largeur est aussi importante. Elle va nécessiter des points de sutures. Je fais part de mes observations à mon patient avant de me préparer à le recoudre.

Je commence par une piqûre avec un anesthésiant local et je poursuis par l'ouvrage.

-Comment vous êtes vous fait ça, , je demande.

-Bellamy, je m'appelle Bellamy. Quoi ? Je ne connais que votre prénom et vous mon nom de famille, et puis seuls mes élèves m'appellent Monsieur, je me sens vieux sinon !

-Vous n'avez pas répondu.

-Ce doit être quand je les ai séparé, il me semble que des ciseaux me sont rentrés dans la cuisse mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Si vous le dites, mais vous avez eu de la chance, ils auraient pu atteindre l'artère fémorale et vous auriez pu vous vider de votre sang.

Il me regarde avec un sourire et une lueur de malice dans les yeux avant de me répondre avec un sourire charmeur.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu par hasard ? Non, mais c'est touchant de vous en faire pour moi.

-Je suis médecin, bien sûr que je m'en fais pour vous, surtout que vous avez conduit Madi ici. Vous êtes inconscient ma parole !

-Je n'avais pas mal, alors arrêtez de crier princesse !

-Mais comment vos élèves font pour vous supporter ? Je le questionne en chuchotant.

-Comment font vos patients ? Rétorque le jeune prof.

Touchée, je souris devant sa répartie. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si en conduisant il avait perdu connaissance. Depuis que j'ai perdu mon père, je laisse peu de personne entrer dans ma vie, et malgré quelques moments difficiles avec ma protégée, je l'aime plus que tout et comme une sœur ou une fille. Je ne peux pas la perdre, elle est une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi avec mon frère, ma mère, même si en ce moment nos relations peuvent rivaliser avec les températures de l'air glaciale et certains de mes amis, Raven en fait partie.

Nous parlons peu avec Raven, mais je la connais depuis le premier jour de la fac. Nous nous sommes toujours soutenues et si nous sommes dans le programme le plus réputé des Etats-Unis, c'est grâce à notre amitié.

Je sors du box pour permettre au prof de remettre son pantalon et je rejoins Madi qui attend au comptoir des infirmières.

-Alors ? Me questionne-t-elle en me voyant.

-Alors quoi ? Je demande en retour.

-Clarke, s'il te plaît, je t'ai entendu engueuler mon prof. est vraiment sympa.

Je pousse un soupir devant sa moue de chien battu, cette gamine me fera perdre la tête.

-Madi, il est peut-être très gentil, j'en sais rien, je sais juste que ça aurait pu être plus grave et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai sans doute été sévère avec lui mais c'est parce que je m'inquiète, tu sais comme quand je te dispute après que tu aies fait une chose dangereuse.

-Okay. Sinon, est ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? Parce que je te jure que je ne voulais pas lui casser le nez, je voulais juste qu'il se taise, mais Roan est vraiment trop con.

-Je ne sais pas, si ses parents décident de porter plainte… Mais de toute façon, tu n'as fait que de te défendre, bien que ça ne soit pas une raison de balancer son poing dans le nez de quelqu'un ! J'explique alors qu'une femme hystérique entre dans les urgences.

En arrivant devant Madi, elle la regarde froidement et dit :

-C'est toi l'orpheline qui a cassé le nez de mon fils ? Tu vas le payer, je vais porter plainte et tu finiras tes jours en prison. Tu n'es rien, une vermine, tu aurais dû mourir en même temps que ta mère !

-Je ne vous permets pas, j'interviens, choquée par les propos plus que méchants de cette bonne femme. Si le fils est con, c'est visiblement la faute de la mère. On a pas idée de dire ces choses là à une adolescente.

-Et vous êtes ? Demande la mégère en me toisant de haut en bas.

-La tutrice de la jeune fille et aussi médecin, je réponds sur le même ton. Vous allez vous excuser parce que sinon, il n'y aura pas que votre fils qui aura le nez cassé, je préviens.

-C'est une menace ? Il n'y a personne de compétent et de raisonnable ici ? Je veux parler au directeur !

-Il est en chemin, intervient Raven qui revient avec l'ado.

Je regarde ma collègue et amie, surprise. C'est étrange que Marcus se déplace pour ça.

-Votre fils a trouvé amusant de mettre une main au fesse d'une infirmière, le harcèlement sexuel est interdit et la politique de l'hôpital à ce sujet est très strict, celui qui aura des problèmes ici, c'est lui.

-Vous mentez, fulmine la mère.

-Clarke, Madi content de te revoir, la prochaine fois si tu veux me voir, évite de te faire une entorse, d'accord ? Salue le directeur.

J'aime bien Marcus, il peut sembler froid et calculateur au premier abord et nos relations n'ont pas toujours été cordiales, mais j'ai, avec le temps, appris à l'apprécier aussi bien en tant que directeur que beau-père. Il essaye depuis plusieurs années d'améliorer nos relations avec Abby, malheureusement, les résultats ne sont pas ceux qu'il aimerait mais ses efforts me touchent. Contrairement à sa femme, lorsque je lui ai dit qu'Indra m'avait confié la garde de sa fille, après sa mort, il m'a encouragée et il me soutient du mieux qu'il peut.

Il a très vite compris que je ne cherchais pas un deuxième père, j'en avais eu un, mais il se montre à l'écoute lorsque j'ai besoin de parler et il joue un rôle de médiateur entre Abby et moi. En plus, il adore littéralement Madi, puisqu'il la connaît depuis longtemps, il était ami avec sa mère et ils ont fait leurs études ensemble Indra et lui.

-Madame Azgeda, je ne peux tolérer le comportement de votre fils. L'infirmière est prête à ne pas porter plainte si il s'excuse et à mettre son comportement sur le choc que Roan a subi, dans le cas contraire, poursuit le directeur en voyant que la mère de l'adolescent allait refuser, je me verrais obligé de porter plainte au nom de l'hôpital et l'infirmière en fera autant. Je ne pense pas qu'une double plainte pour harcèlement sexuel et attouchement soit une chose enviable surtout pour un garçon de 16 ans.

La mère de famille, nous regarde chacun tour à tour, le professeur d'histoire nous a rejoint et nous sommes à présent assez nombreux près du comptoir des infirmières.

-Je pourrais aussi porter plainte pour coup et blessure, nous menace la femme. Cette gamine, crache-t-elle, a tout de même cassé le nez de mon fils !

Elle m'irrite celle là, et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à voir la réaction du prof des deux adolescents qui est devenu pâle et qui se tient au comptoir. J'aurais dû lui interdire de se lever, si ses points se défont ! Marcus prend la parole, c'est encore le plus calme, en apparence tout du moins.

-Écoutez, Roan s'excuse pour les paroles blessantes qu'il a prononcé et envers l'infirmière, Madi s'excuse pour le nez cassé et personne ne porte plainte, ça vous va ?

-Très bien, accepte Roan, qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois. Madi, je suis désolé, t'es une orpheline mais mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Voilà, vous êtes contents ? Je peux rentrer ?

-Il reste l'infirmière, lui rappelle le directeur.

Il affiche une mine coupable avant de suivre Marcus tandis que sa mère l'engueule, pauvre gamin. Je crois que je le plains. Je me souviens ensuite que je suis toujours au travail et je me tourne vers mon patient quelque peu récalcitrant.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La rencontre entre Clarke et Bellamy dure plus longtemps cette fois ! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à The100forever8, Bellarke-Princesse, Marion99angel et MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir ! **

**Vous avez toutes sans doute vu le mariage de Bob Morley et Eliza Taylor, les interprètes de Bellamy et Clarke ? Pensez vous que maintenant, il y a une chance pour le Bellarke ? On croise les doigts ! **

**Autre chose, pour celles qui passent le bac ou le brevet la semaine prochaine, bon courage ! Il est aussi très probable que je ne publie le prochain chapitre que Samedi pour que cela tombe comme un cadeau ! **

**Merci à crazybells, ma formidable correctrice ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Vous auriez dû attendre mon autorisation avant de vous lever, je le sermonne.

Il me regarde comme si une troisième tête venait de me pousser sous le regard amusé de Madi. Visiblement me voir disputer son prof est très amusant, ou c'est parce que mon attention n'est pas porté sur elle.

-Vous preniez trop de temps et si vous travaillez, moi aussi et il me reste encore des copies à corriger et j'aimerais rentrer rapidement chez moi.

-Tiens, c'est ce que tu as dit mercredi ! Se moque ma pupille.

-Pardon ? Demande le jeune prof, se demandant sans doute de quoi nous parlons.

-Oui, parce qu'une demi heure de retard à une rencontre parent-professeur, c'est moyen.

-Et c'est une raison pour vous endormir dans une salle de cours ?

-Quand vous serez debout depuis 25 heures, vous pourrez vous endormir à peu près partout, je rétorque cinglante alors que je signe son autorisation de sortie. Voilà, vous pouvez y aller. L'idéal aurait été qu'une personne vienne vous chercher mais puisque vous tenez debout, vous pourrez conduire.

-Merci bien, dit il en prenant les instructions pour soigner sa jambe et son autorisation.

Il quitte le service des urgences en boitant légèrement alors le comptoir des infirmières redevient un peu plus calme. Je continue de lire le dossier de mon patient lorsque Madi m'interpelle :

-Et moi ? Je peux y aller ?

-T'as fini tes cours ? Je demande.

-Oui, l'histoire était ma dernière heure, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, il faut que je demande à un collègue ton autorisation, je ne peux pas la remplir moi-même étant ta tutrice mais il faut que je la signe toutefois.

-Ça prendra combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais voir pour que ce soit rapide mais je ne te promets rien. En attendant, tu peux rester ici avec Harper, je dis en désignant une blonde qui est infirmière.

-Tu vas où toi ?

-J'ai des patients à voir et ensuite, j'ai rendez vous avec Marcus pour faire moins d'heures, alors ne boude pas.

Elle me fait un grand sourire en retour pendant que je lève les yeux au ciel. En me rendant près de mon prochain patient, je vois Raven et je lui demande si elle ne peut pas faire le bon de sortie pour Madi, elle me répond qu'elle s'en occupe rapidement, mais qu'est ce que la rapidité aux urgences , surtout que l'adolescente n'occupe pas de lit ? C'est une question qui mérite réflexion !

Après avoir pris le temps nécessaire pour extraire un morceau de bois d'une main et avoir recousu la patiente en question, j'envoie un message à Madi pour savoir si elle est a eu son bon de sortie que je puisse le signer, malheureusement, aucune réponse ne me parvient avant que je n'arrive devant le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital.

La secrétaire de Marcus, Amanda, me fait signe pour que je puisse toquer à la porte. La voix de mon beau-père retentit, m'invitant à entrer. Je pénètre donc dans le grand bureau du directeur, qui a une belle vue sur la piste atterrissage. Heureusement que la pièce est bien insonorisée car les hélicoptères font pas mal de bruit ! Je prends le temps d'observer le pan du mur face à moi où les diplômes de Marcus sont exposés, son doctorat en oncologie pédiatrique, son professorat et les différentes publications qu'il a pu écrire durant sa carrière. Ce mur est vraiment impressionnant, non pas parce que ce sont des morceaux de papier encadrés, mais parce que justement ces morceaux de papier sont nombreux. La fenêtre est sur ma gauche et sur ma droite, une grande étagère, non le mot plus juste serait bibliothèque, croule sous les ouvrages de médecine, les dossiers et les magazines spécialisés.

Je reporte mon attention sur Marcus, il faut aussi dire que c'est seulement la troisième fois que je rentre dans son bureau. La première fois était pour mon entretien me permettant de rentrer dans le programme de chirurgie, la deuxième fois était l'année passée lorsqu'Indra, la mère de Madi est morte et que j'ai récupéré sa grade Marcus m'avait « convoquée » pour qu'on parle des conséquences que ça aurait sur la suite de mon internat de me retrouver avec la garde d'une adolescente de 14 ans à l'époque.

-Installe toi, me dit Marcus en faisant un signe vers l'un des deux fauteuils face au sien.

Je m'assois silencieusement avant de lever mes yeux vers lui. Je me détends imperceptiblement lorsque je remarque son léger sourire et la chaleur dans ses yeux, même au temps où je ne l'appréciais pas, au début de sa relation avec ma mère, il a toujours fait preuve de gentillesse à la fois envers mon frère mais aussi envers moi alors que je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? Poursuit le directeur, me tirant ainsi de mes songes.

-Je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible de baisser légèrement mon quota d'heures, je ne suis pas très souvent à la maison et Madi, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé a besoin de plus de présence.

-Bien sûr, c'est compréhensible d'autant plus avec l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, mais c'est étonnant que tu aies pris rendez vous avec moi pour ça, c'est avec la cheffe de chirurgie que tu aurais dû voir ça, répond Marcus.

-Tu te doutes bien que j'en ai parlé avec le Dr Kane, je rétorque avec ironie en prononçant le nom de ma mère, mais qu'elle me la refusé. Je sais que ça te place dans une position pas très confortable mais j'ai agis comme je l'aurais fait dans un autre hôpital : je suis passée plus haut.

-Clarke, je sais qu'Abby est dure avec toi, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle veut ton bien et te voir réussir. Oui, elle ne s'y prend pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, poursuit-il en voyant ma moue septique.

-Soit, j'admets, ne voulant pas reprendre cette conversation que j'ai déjà eue avec mon beau-père. Est-ce que c'est possible que je fasse moins d'heure ? Ou que je passe plus souvent de garde de nuit ? Que je puisse voir ma pupille autrement que pendant le repas et le petit-déjeuner ? Quand je la vois à ces moments-là.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrangerait, dans l'idéal ? Me demande Marcus, assez conciliant.

-Terminer à 19h ou 19h30 lorsque je suis de jour, faire peut-être une garde de 24h en plus dans la semaine et avoir un jour de repos durant le week-end, comme tous les autres internes, ce que le Dr Kane ne m'autorise pas à ce jour puisqu'elle me fait venir même durant mes congés. Je ne demande pas la lune, je me permets d'ironiser.

-Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Me questionne Marcus avec étonnement.

-En théorie, si, j'admets. Mais la pratique est autre chose et c'est souvent que je dois rester pour faire de la paperasse ou que je dois revenir pendant mon jour de repos.

-Mais pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir plus tôt ? Me coupe Marcus.

-Parce que je ne suis pas la seule dans cette situation et lorsqu'avec tous les internes nous en avons parlé au Dr Kane, elle nous a répondu que l'hôpital était au courant mais qu'il manquait un interne. Tous les internes sont surmenés seulement ma mère m'en rajoute toujours plus. Je n'ai pas voulu me plaindre jusqu'à maintenant mais Madi a vraiment besoin de moi, l'incident d'aujourd'hui ne fait que confirmer cela : elle reste persuadée que je serais mieux sans elle, qu'elle représente une charge et un poids pour moi, j'explique.

-Je comprends, tu es la seule de ta promo à devoir t'occuper d'une ado à temps complet. Je vais intensifier les recherches pour trouver un nouvel interne au plus vite, vous avez tous besoin de repos pour être efficaces.

-Merci, je réponds avec gratitude.

-N'hésite pas à faire passer le mot à tous tes collègues, si vous avez le moindre soucis et que les chefs de services ne vous répondent pas, je reste à votre disposition. Attention, je ne dis pas de toujours passer par dessus mais on évitera peut-être que la situation perdure comme cette fois ci.

-Pas de soucis, je leur dirai. Merci encore une fois, je lui dis en lui serrant la main tout en lui souriant.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un bon directeur. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup m'aurait dit la même chose et serait autant à l'écoute de son équipe. D'ordinaire, les internes ne sont pas dévalorisés, mais les directeurs et les membres du conseil d'administration préfèrent écouter les chirurgiens titulaires et les chefs de services plutôt que nous. Mais Marcus nous considère tous avec le même respect et je sais par ma mère, qu'il n'hésite pas à remettre les chefs un peu trop sûrs d'eux, en place. Certains pourraient croire qu'il n'a agit de cette façon seulement parce que je suis sa belle-fille, mais Raven ou Nyco aurait pu venir à leur tour que le directeur aurait dit et fait la même chose. Il ne prend pas de parti , il est assez impartial et c'est pour ces deux raisons, qu'il est un très bon dirigeant. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il ne perde pas facilement son calme.

D'après ce que je sais, et ce qu'il nous a raconté aux repas de famille, Marcus était colérique dans sa jeunesse, en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs à sa mère qui l'a élevé seule après le départ de son père. Seulement, lorsqu'il eut 17 ans, sa mère est tombée malade et ce fut le déclic pour lui, il a tout fait pour se ranger et réussir ses études. Depuis, sa mère est guérie, mais cette période l'a marqué selon lui et je veux bien le croire. Lorsqu'il nous avait raconté ce passage de sa vie, avec mon frère nous avions eu du mal à le croire. Mais sa mère, Janet, nous l'avait confirmé.

Je ressors du bureau satisfaite de mon entretien, je sais que les progrès ne se feront pas immédiatement, et que mon emploi du temps sera encore bien chargé mais je pourrais au moins rentrer à l'heure pour dîner avec Madi. J'aime cette ado de tout mon cœur, et ce dernier ce brise à chaque fois qu'elle pense être une charge pour moi. Elle égaye ma vie, me permet d'avoir autre chose dans ma vie que ma carrière.

Madi est toujours près du bureau des infirmières à jouer sur son téléphone portable, je regarde ma montre et je constate que l'ado attend depuis plus d'une heure. Je me dirige vers Gustus, l'infirmier en charge du triage et je lui demande :

-Tu ne saurais pas si l'autorisation de sortie Madi Sparks est prête par hasard ?

-Attend, je te dis ça, me répond l'infirmier en pianotant sur sa tablette puis en cherchant dans une pile de papiers. Tiens, c'est bon, je l'ai.

-Merci Gustus, je souris en signant et en la lui rendant.

-De rien, au fait j'ai eu le professeur Kane au téléphone juste avant que tu n'arrives. Tu as fini.

-Ah bon ? Mais ma garde ne prend fin que... dans 3 heures, je poursuis en regardant ma montre.

-Oui mais il faut que tu ramènes Madi alors tu as terminée. A demain.

-A demain, je réponds comme dans un état second.

C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai débuté mon internat que je termine en avance, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Ce n'est pas désagréable comme sensation, c'est déstabilisant c'est vrai. Mais je suis reconnaissante envers Marcus de me permettre de finir plus tôt. En revanche, je culpabilise un peu par rapport à Raven, Nyko et les autres qui auront plus de travail par ma faute.

Je rejoins Madi après m'être rapidement changée et je lui lance.

-Allez on rentre, tu as fini d'attendre.

-C'est vrai ? Me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux de son écran.

Je hoche la tête en souriant devant son air incrédule.

-Et bin c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais prendre racine !

-Tu étais assise ! Je rétorque.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, j'aurais pu rester collée à vie à cette chaise et mon cul serait devenu plat !

-Il n'y a pas de risque. Quoi, c'est vrai. Tu es jeune et sportive, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite les fesses plates !

-Puisses tu dire vrai ! s'exclame tragiquement la brune en montant dans la voiture. Je secoue la tête par dépit. Nous passons le trajet à nous taquiner, j'en viendrais presque à oublier qu'il faudrait que je la sermonne pour avoir frappé un de ses camarades, même si il l'avait mérité. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les camions de déménagement devant la maison voisine que je repense à ce que m'a dit Madi. Nous allons avoir de nouveaux voisins. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi gentils que les précédents. Je n'avais pas encore idée de ce qui allait me tomber dessus !

* * *

**Une idée sur l'identité des voisins ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à toutes et à tous ? Merci à The100forever8, Misatelle, MARGUERITE . ROXTON-JONES, crazybells et machonjuli pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Certaines doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai décalé la publication d'un jour cette semaine, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et que je voulais que ce soit mon cadeau pour vous ! **

**Dès la semaine prochaine, la publication reprendra le vendredi, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je voulais marquer le coup ! **

**Merci à la formidable crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette fic ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

En ce samedi matin, je me lève de bonne humeur, ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec Madi hier soir. Nous avons eu une discussion à cœur ouvert où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais plus que tout, mais qu'elle devrait éviter de frapper ses camarades à l'avenir. Je sais que son attitude d'hier est en partie de ma faute, je ne suis pas assez présente et depuis la mort d'Indra, je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste et elle a peur que je regrette mon choix un jour. Cette gamine, pardon cette ado est plus têtue qu'une mule mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Je lui ai parlé de mon entretien avec Marcus, elle sait que j'essayerai d'être un peu plus présente mais que ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Elle comprend et elle accepte cet état de fait, en partie du moins.

Je prépare notre café et notre petit déjeuner tout en observant le ballet des déménageurs qui entrent et sortent de la maison voisine. Je doute que ce soit des professionnels, le camion qui contient les meubles ne porte pas de logo mais les hommes qui portent le mobilier semblent robustes. Depuis mon poste d'observation, je peux voir un grand métisse avec une barbe naissante, il semble séduisant quoique pas mon style. Son port de tête et sa démarche assurée n'est pas sans me rappeler celle de mon militaire de frère. A ne point douter, le déménageur d'un jour est ou était un soldat. En parlant de soldat, ça fait un moment que mon jumeau n'a pas donné de nouvelles, ces derniers jours je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y songer mais je ressens le vide dans mon cœur. Il va bien, je n'en doute pas, mais j'aimerais l'entendre au téléphone ou même le voir.

Lorsque nous étions petits, nous pouvions sentir les émotions de l'autre, pas comme si nous avions un lien psychique, mais il n'était pas rare que si l'un avait mal quelque part, l'autre, dans une moindre mesure, souffrait aussi. Cette connexion a perdu de son intensité avec le temps mais je sens, je sais lorsque mon frère va bien. Je n'ai aucune certitude mais je suis persuadée que si jamais, il devait mourir, je le ressentirais, je ne sais pas comment mais je le sentirais au fond de moi. Ce simple principe va au-delà de ce que je crois, de ce que la science peut expliquer et mon esprit cartésien a parfois du mal avec ça, mais un esprit rationnel ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer.

Je me détourne de mes pensées en voyant une jeune fille, ou une jeune femme qui porte un carton plus léger et qui semble prendre plaisir à taquiner ces messieurs. Je souris devant ce spectacle avant de monter réveiller Madi.

Puisque je suis exceptionnellement en repos et ce tout le week-end, je veux en profiter pour passer du temps avec l'adolescente en commençant par la réveiller après une grâce matinée. Pour le programme, je ne sais pas encore, si Madi n'a pas trop de devoir, nous pourrions sortir nous promener. Enfin, nous verrons bien, il faut d'abord que la jeune fille se réveille et ce n'est pas un combat gagné d'avance.

Je toque tout de même avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre qui baigne dans l'obscurité et je me glisse jusqu'à son lit sur lequel je m'assois. Je passe une main douce dans ses cheveux comme mon père avait l'habitude de faire avec moi, et je la secoue légèrement pour la sortir du sommeil. Je n'obtiens qu'un grognement qui fait étirer un large sourire sur mon visage et qui me fait pouffer.

-Allez Madi, il faut sortir du lit.

-Laisse moi dormir, grogne l'adolescente.

-Madi l'ours ronchon, ce n'est pas encore la période d'hibernation, je la taquine en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de ses côtes pour la chatouiller.

-Arrête ça ! s'écrit la jeune fille en sursautant, ce qui provoque un sursaut chez moi aussi. J'étais pourtant préparée mais je me suis faite avoir.

Comme lorsque vous regardez un film, vous savez qu'il va se passer un truc une explosion, un coup de feu ou un bruit violent et que vous sursautez quand même et bien, c'est exactement ce genre de situation, surtout avec Madi qui s'assoit rapidement sur son lit avec ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air de ressemblance avec un ours mal léché ou Cruella d'Enfer. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui me terrifie le plus, l'ours sans doute puisqu'il peut s'en prendre aux humains, surtout si l'ours en question est un grizzli. Avoir Winnie l'Ourson aurait été trop demandé !

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu refuses ? Tu sais que tu vas me le payer ?

-C'est vrai, mais pas aujourd'hui parce que tu as mal à ton poignet et que tu dois éviter de t'en servir pendant deux semaines, je souris fièrement. Non pas que je sois contente que tu sois blessée !

-Je sais, mais je peux toujours me servir de l'autre main, dit-elle en commençant à me chatouiller.

Je me dégage de son emprise rapidement avant de courir jusque dans la cuisine, malheureusement pour moi, cette petite est rapide et elle me coince. Je lui échappe en rigolant avant de sortir, toujours en pyjama, dans la cour en riant comme une femme possédée. Madi me poursuit en riant aussi et nous devons faire un beau spectacle : courir un matin de fin septembre dans la cour et en pyjama un samedi . Je ne suis pas certaine que les nouveaux voisins s'attendaient à ça en emménageant dans ce quartier vraiment très calme.

Madi m'attrape et me fait tomber par terre, je l'attrape dans ma chute en veillant sur son poignet emprisonné dans l'attelle qu'elle a gardé cette nuit à cause de la douleur. L'adolescente s'affale sur moi et nous continuons de rire en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Tu vois, je savais que j'allais t'avoir Clarke, tu es bien trop lente pour moi ! Sourit Madi en se moquant de moi.

-Je ne suis pas si lente, je réplique de mauvaise foi tout en soupirant parce que mine de rien, elle est assez lourde cette petite. Par contre, si tu pouvais te relever avant que je ne meurs étouffée, ce ne serait pas du luxe, je rétorque.

Elle se relève en prenant tout son temps et en s'appuyant sur mes côtes, je retiens une grimace de douleurs, mais je ne dis rien parce que vu son air contrit, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Une fois que la jeune fille est debout et clairement sur ses deux jambes, je me relève en retour lorsque j'entends des ricanements venant de la maison voisine. Je me retourne en même temps que Madi pour me trouver face à la jeune fille, ou jeune femme que j'ai aperçue plus tôt ainsi que le grand métisse et un troisième homme, il doit avoir mon âge et il doit être un sacré emmerdeur vu le regard moqueur qu'il nous lance.

-Bonjour, je lance en reprenant contenance.

-Salut, sourit la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux voisins ? Les questionne Madi avec sa curiosité habituelle.

C'est à grande peine que je me retiens de lui faire une remarque mais bon, je me suis fait une raison après un an à vivre avec elle, j'aurais beau lui dire de se mêler de ce qui la regarde, si elle veut faire sa curieuse et poser ses questions, elle le fera quoique je dise ou fasse

-Pas vraiment, répond le métisse.

-Ouais, on aide le futur voisin qui en sentant le déménagement arriver, a trouvé un moyen de se blesser et il ne peut pas porter des choses trop lourdes, le fainéant, renchérit l'homme brun, celui avec le regard moqueur.

-De toute façon, on avait prévu de l'aider, semble lui rappeler la jeune femme. Au fait, je suis Octavia, voici Nathan, qu'on appelle Miller, dit-elle en désignant le métisse à l'allure militaire, et voici John, qu'on appelle Murphy, continue la jeune femme brune en désignant le deuxième homme.

-Clarke, je réponds et voici Madi.

-Enchantée, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que mon frère ait des voisines aussi charmantes que vous deux, sourit grandement Octavia.

-Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas s'ennuyer celui là, renchérit Murphy.

-Heu, je crois qu'on va vous laisser finir, je réponds mal-à-l'aise sous le regard des trois personnes qui semblent tout d'un coup bien heureuse.

Je suis sur le point de passer le seuil de la maison lorsque j'entends :

-Eh Blondie, je crois que tu as fait dans ton froc et que c'est vert !

J'inspire un bon coup, Madi me regarde se demandant sans doute comment je vais réagir. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à moi. Je pourrais me retourner, aller vers lui et lui mettre une droite telle que mon frère me l'a appris. Je pourrais aussi faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu et rentrer calmement dans la maison avant de boire mon café. Ou je peux faire ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est à dire, me retourner avec mon plus beau et mon plus grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et lever mes deux majeurs. Je rentre ensuite dans la maison pour finalement boire mon café.

-Tu ne l'as pas frappé ? s'étonne ma pupille qui connaît mon caractère de feu.

-Non, et puis est ce que tu m'aurais prise au sérieux si je l'avais fait ? Je la questionne.

-Bah, ça aurait été cool mais puisque hier tu m'as passé un savon sur le fait que cogner quelqu'un ça ne résout pas les problèmes, je crois que ça aurait été trop contradictoire.

-Exactement, mais lui faire des doigts d'honneurs était un bon compromis. C'est passif-agressif, ce qui vaut mieux que agressif tout court. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois faire pareil, je la préviens.

-Je sais, soupire la jeune fille en regardant dans sa tasse.

Nous finissons de petit-déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Le sourire de Madi montre bien qu'elle aime passer du temps avec moi, qu'elle apprécie nos instants de complicités comme celui de ce matin et ça réchauffe mon cœur. Je souris grandement alors que je m'habille d'un jean slim tout simple et d'une marinière, cadeau de mon frère qui a passé quelques jours en France lors de ses dernières vacances. Il était chez un ami du lycée qui y possède une petite maison, non pas sur la Côte d'Azur comme bon nombre d'américains, mais en Normandie. Et mon jumeau, pour une journée avait visité la région phare de la marinière, symbole de la France dans nos esprits d'étrangers et avait profité de son passage en Bretagne pour m'en prendre une.

J'aime le fait que c'est simple et élégant. Tout le monde ne peut pas la porter en raison des rayures horizontales qui la rende si célèbre et qui épaissit la silhouette et sans faire du 38, je suis suffisamment bien proportionnée pour mettre la mienne.

-Alors, que faisons nous aujourd'hui ? Me demande Madi.

-Ce matin, tu fais tes devoirs et tu essayes de ne pas forcer sur ton poignet, je lui dis en arrivant dans le salon où la jeune fille m'attendait.

-Oh, c'est vrai que j'ai une disserte en littérature, le plan est fait il faut juste que je la recopie. Seulement, c'est la main avec laquelle j'écris qui est dans l'attelle, reprend la brune en me lançant un regard que je comprends bien vite.

-Tu veux donc que je te serves de secrétaire ? Je lui demande pour la forme.

-Tu ferais ça ? Me questionne-t-elle tandis que ses yeux bleus s'illuminent.

-Va chercher tes cours, on va se mettre sur la table du salon.

-Oh merci, merci beaucoup Clarke, t'es la meilleure.

-Je sais, je réponds modestement alors qu'elle va chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Je ne sais pas si je vais lui être d'une grande aide, enfin elle me demande seulement de copier ce qu'elle va me dicter, mais la littérature et plus particulièrement les dissertations n'ont jamais été mon fort. La lecture c'est fait pour se détendre, pas pour l'analyser et sortir des choses dont même l'auteur ou l'écrivain n'avait pas conscience. Je pense que les profs de cette matière sont fous ! Ouais ou ils ont besoin de consulter un psychiatre.

Madi revient avec son sac et ses cours et elle sort un stylo ainsi que plusieurs copies doubles et son brouillon. Pourvu que sa dissertation ne fasse pas dix pages !

Je m'empare d'une copie double où j'écris son nom, son prénom, sa classe et la date à laquelle elle doit rendre son devoir. Eh oui, je fais les choses bien, moi ! J'en profite pour noter que c'est moi, Clarke qui écrit en raison de la blessure au poignet de la lycéenne qui est donc dans l'incapacité temporaire d'écrire, mais que bien sûr, tout le travail revient à l'élève.

Une heure et demi plus tard de dictée, je mets enfin le point final au devoir. Il est plus facile d'écrire son devoir soi-même et de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées lorsqu'on les couche directement par écrit et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à faire de cette façon puisque Madi a eu du mal à faire suivre ses idées et s'est donc reprise plusieurs fois.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais ? Je lui demande en m'étirant la nuque qui s'est engourdie à force de rester dans la même position pour écrire.

-Il me reste encore des recherches en histoire.

-Ah et tu as encore besoin de mon aide ?

-Bah, je cherche sur Internet et tu notes ce que je trouve ? Hasarde la lycéenne.

-Ça marche. C'est sur quel sujet au fait ?

-Hum, les États-Unis pendant la première guerre mondiale. Je dois découvrir en quelle année ils sont rentrés en guerre et pourquoi. Ce genre de chose.

-Tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps, je lui dis alors que je me lève pendant que ça frappe à la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvre pour me trouver nez à nez avec trois hommes que je ne m'attendais pas à voir !

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? De nouveaux personnages ont fait leur apparition et l'identité des voisins n'est plus vraiment un mystère ! **

**Quand au trois hommes derrière la porte, qui sont-ils d'après vous ? J'attends vos hypothèses ! **

**A vendredi !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou à toutes et à tous ! Merci à Misatelle, Kuroe Shizen, The100forever8, crazybells, Bellarke-Princesse et Marion99angel pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre ! **

**Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ( peut être que je me suis pas rendu compte qu'on était déjà vendredi, c'est possible ! LOL ) Mais j'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui, principalement à chercher une source de fraîcheur dans cette canicule et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt. A ma défense, vous allez enfin savoir qui sont les mystérieux hommes derrière la porte ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction et sa folie adorable ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Je demande froidement après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, intervient l'homme à droite. Je ne savais même pas que c'était vous ma nouvelle voisine, c'est Miller qui m'a dit que je devrais me présenter auprès de mes nouveaux voisins, s'explique le jeune homme.

-Hun hun, oui. Non, c'est pas grave, je réponds totalement déstabilisée.

Putain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne suis même plus capable d'aligner trois mots ! Et tout ça à cause de cette putain surprise. Pour l'un, je suis plus que contente de le voir, il m'a bien manqué ces derniers mois, pour le deuxième, je suis surprise et déconcertée et pour le troisième, je ne vais pas tarder à lui foutre ma main dans sa tronche, peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire à Madi concernant la violence. Je vais bientôt en faire usage et tant pis pour les conséquences, il le mérite et puis ça ne sera que justice. Il a quand même du culot de se pointer ici, et de sourire comme le parfait abruti qu'il est .

-Je peux entrer ? Demande l'homme que j'exècre le plus au monde.

-Tu franchis le pas de cette porte et je n'hésite pas à t'abattre pour violation de domicile, je le menace froidement.

-Oh, j'ai compris, dit-il en ravalant un peu son sourire alors que notre nouveau voisin se retourne intrigué par mon ton glacial. Tu héberges encore cette gamine, mais ce n'est pas elle qui va m'empêcher de rentrer.

-Peut-être pas, j'interviens, quoique ma pupille serait parfaitement capable de te mettre au tapis, je rétorque fièrement. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas chez moi, premièrement et que deuxièmement tu es en présence de mon bien aimé cher frère, qui vient de passer plusieurs mois aux Philippines et en Syrie. Tu as oublié qu'il est militaire ?

Je vois l'autre abruti déglutir difficilement en regardant Lincoln qui a le regard noir et qui se retient manifestement de le virer à grands coups de pieds dans les fesses.

-Clarke, il faut que je te parle, poursuit toutefois Finn. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur l'an dernier en te posant cette ultimatum mais c'est parce que tu vaux mieux que de t'occuper d'une orpheline comme elle.

-Ah oui ? Je le coupe, rouge de colère. Parce que tu crois que de sortir avec un connard comme toi c'est mieux ? Une personne aussi immature qu'égoïste qui traite les autres comme de la merde ? Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde que tu m'aies demandé de choisir car ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais aimé et que je suis bien plus heureuse avec une orpheline comme tu dis, par ailleurs Madi vaut mille fois mieux que toi, qu'avec toi.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis, ricane hystériquement mon ex qui est devenu blême suite à ma déclaration.

-Oh que si, alors maintenant tu es prié de dégagé d'ici et de plus jamais y remettre les pieds pour que je puisse bénéficier d'une journée tranquille avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

-Mais…

-Il me semble que Clarke a été très claire, tu dégages Collins, ma sœur ne veut pas de toi ici et c'est aussi mon avis, alors avant que tu n'atterrisses sur Mars en raison de mon 46 dans ton cul, tu vas repartir d'où tu viens, intervient Lincoln à bout de patience.

-Ça ne va pas se finir comme ça ! s'écrit Finn en faisant demi tour.

-T'as raison, je lance. Parce que c'est déjà fini et depuis plus d'un an !

Je n'attends pas qu'il ait regagné sa voiture pour prendre mon frère dans mes bras. Il me sert fort contre lui alors que je suis obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir glisser ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je hume son parfum, le même depuis qu'il- que nous – sommes adolescents. J'ai la sensation d'être à nouveau entière en sentant l'étreinte réconfortante et familière de mon jumeau. Ma première moitié.

-Tu m'as manqué petit frère, je murmure tout bas.

Mon frère me relâche un peu avant de me regarder avec des yeux rendus brillants par l'émotion.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué Clarkey.

-Que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! S'exclame Madi derrière moi. Ah oui, nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée et la jeune fille tient son téléphone portable dans la main, elle a dû immortaliser l'instant. Elle aime bien prendre en photo ce qu'elle aime, pour garder une trace, un souvenir. Contrairement à moi en fait, je profite à fond de l'instant en général et j'oublie de prendre une capture de cet instant, ce qui est bête en y repensant parce que j'adore me replonger dans les albums photos et dans les souvenirs heureux – ou pas – qu'ils peuvent faire ressurgir.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? Suggère mon frère, en allant prendre Madi dans ses bras pour la soulever du sol pendant que l'adolescente rit. C'est à cet instant que je remarque la disparition de mon nouveau voisin, il faut dire que j'étais plus occupée à faire déguerpir l'autre abruti qu'à prêter une attention suffisante au nouvel habitant du quartier.

C'est à mon tour de sortir mon smartphone et de capturer cet instant. Après avoir fait virevolter la jeune fille, Lincoln la relâche et nous nous installons dans le salon, Madi range rapidement ses devoirs et je vais éteindre la cuisinière pour éviter de faire cramer notre repas.

-Au fait, tu as fini tes devoirs ? Je demande à la lycéenne.

-Oui, pendant que tu parlais avec l'abruti de crétin et l'autre homme, d'ailleurs c'était qui ? Demande ma pupille, curieuse.

-Notre nouveau voisin, qui venait dire bonjour. Ah et tu le connais, j'ajoute.

-Comment ça ? s'étonne la jeune fille.

-Hum, c'est ton prof d'histoire.

-Mr. Blake ?

-C'est celui qui vous a amenés hier ? Si c'est le cas, c'est bien lui, oui.

-Non, sans déconner, c'est Mr. Blake notre nouveau voisin ? s'excite Madi. Ses amis sont trop bizarres, continue-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-C'est qui ce Mr. Blake ? Demande Lincoln, le pauvre ne comprend vraiment pas l'hilarité de celle qu'il considère comme sa nièce.

-C'est mon prof, qui nous a trouvé endormies au lycée mercredi et qui m'a conduite hier à l'hôpital après que je me sois faite une entorse en frappant dans la tête d'un garçon, qui l'avait mérité, rajoute rapidement Madi devant l'air réprobateur de mon jumeau. C'est aussi Clarke qui l'a soigné parce qu'il a été blessé et ses amis qui l'ont aidé à déménager se sont moqués de ta sœur parce qu'elle m'a embêtée à mon réveil. Et que du coup on s'est chamaillée devant la maison et après elle avait une tâche d'herbe sur son pyjama au niveau des fesses, résume l'adolescente.

-Oulà, ça fait beaucoup, répond Linc. Et tout ça en même pas une semaine ?

-Ouais, je réponds en soupirant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Linc, je rétorque alors que mon jumeau m'observe fixement.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défend le militaire, en ayant une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Je suis au moins rassurée sur ce point là, il n'a pas trop changé, il reste mon frère toujours prêt à faire des blagues. Il n'a pas dû en voir des belles sur les terrains d'opérations extérieures et le retrouver différent – bien que je sache qu'il est différent, moi aussi d'ailleurs – a toujours été une de mes plus grandes peurs.

-Ouais ouais, je te connais. Je te rappelle qu'on a partagé le même utérus et en même temps. On se connaît depuis notre conception !

-C'est dégueulasse quand tu dis ça, intervient Madi en abordant une mine de dégoût.

-Quoi, c'est vrai, notre mère n'est certainement pas la Vierge Marie et nous ne sommes pas nés par l'opération du Saint Esprit !

Je rigole devant l'air scandalisé de la jeune fille, elle a du répondant mais moi aussi, je n'ai jamais hésité à dire ce que je pensais et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Pour sûr, je ne me suis pas fait que des amis avec mon franc parlé. Une autre divergence d'opinions avec ma mère qui est bien plus dans la réserve et qui n'a aucun scrupule à garder des choses secrètes. Abby n'est pas une manipulatrice car ce mot est un peu trop fort mais, elle est plus apte aux faux semblants et aux compliments hypocrites. Je ne la blâme pas, dans le monde des chirurgiens, c'est monnaie courante, malheureusement.

-En parlant de notre mère, vos relations se sont améliorées ? m'interroge Lincoln.

-Tu l'as prévenue que tu es de retour ? Je demande à mon tour, voulant changer de sujet.

Lincoln me regarde avec l'air de dire « tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation », oh je n'ai aucun doute sur la ténacité de mon frère, nous sommes pareils, je veux seulement retarder cette discussion.

-Pas encore, je ne suis de retour que depuis hier soir. Je suis arrivé sur la base de Polis dans la nuit, j'ai dormi quelques heures avant de voir mes supérieurs ce matin et dès que j'ai pu me libérer, je suis venu voir ma sœur et ma nièce favorite !

-Je suis ta seule sœur, je rétorque.

-Et moi, la seule que tu considères comme ta nièce, renchérit Madi.

-Deux femmes se sont liguées contre moi, je me replis ! Rétorque mon frère en souriant.

Je secoue la tête par dépit, avant que nous ne passions à table, l'estomac de mon ogre de frère s'est fait entendre tout comme celui de l'adolescente, des vrais morfales ces deux là ! Pendant le repas, Lincoln nous raconte quelques anecdotes sur ses collègues pendant que Madi lui explique plus en détail la raison de la bagarre d'hier. Lincoln, bien que contre la violence ( il n'est pas devenu soldat parce qu'il aime la violence, non. Il pense seulement que les populations qui ne peuvent pas se défendre seules, ont besoin de personnes qui peuvent le faire à leur place), il aime aider les autres, c'est dans sa nature profonde, propose à Madi de lui enseigner comment donner un coup de poing sans se blesser.

Pour le coup, je lui en suis reconnaissante, pas que je veuille ou souhaite que Madi se bagarre à nouveau, mais je serais rassurée qu'elle sache se défendre, surtout dans le monde de dégénérés dans lequel nous vivons actuellement.

Finalement nous passons l'après midi tranquillement à la maison a rattraper le temps perdu . Nous plaisantons beaucoup et je passe surtout pas mal de temps dans les bras de mon frère. Nous avons toujours été très tactiles, nous disputant autant que nous nous câlinions. Nous dire plusieurs fois « Je t'aime » dans une journée, ne nous a jamais dérangé.

Mais alors que je suis assez expressive et expansive avec les gens que j'aime, j'ai un mal fou à m'ouvrir aux autres premièrement, je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable qui soit, deuxièmement, je fais difficilement confiance aux autres, je pourrais plaisanter avec toi, mais te faire confiance est une autre paire de manche.

Le soir venu, je demande presque timidement à Lincoln :

-Tu restes dormir ici ?

-Je ne peux pas Clarky, je dois encore voir un de mes supérieurs demain et après je vous rejoins ici et on fera une promenade, si Madi veut bien venir.

-Mais demain c'est dimanche !

-Je sais mais le dimanche est un jour comme les autres sur une base militaire, répond mon frère avec un sourire contrit.

-A demain alors, je dis en l'embrassant sur la joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi.

-Eh, on se revoit demain, murmure Linc alors qu'il embrasse mon front.

Madi vient à son tour lui dire au revoir, et je le regarde partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa voiture avant de refermer la porte d'entrée. En retournant dans le salon, je vois Madi qui m'observe avec un sourire bienveillant comme si tout d'un coup les rôles s'inversaient et qu'elle était devenue l'adulte.

-Lincoln t'a vraiment manqué n'est ce pas ? Je hoche simplement la tête pour lui répondre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que si j'essaye de parler, je vais fondre en larmes. Tu sais qu'il va bien, et il revient demain. Clarke, à chaque fois qu'il revient de mission tu n'es pas bien, parce qu'à chaque fois tu as peur qu'il reparte aussitôt. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui dire ?

-Je ne peux pas, je finis par craquer en rejoignant Madi sur le canapé. Je ne peux pas demander à mon frère d'abandonner le métier qu'il aime, même si je ne suis pas bien à chaque fois. Je n'en ai pas le droit, ce serait égoïste.

-C'est pas vrai et tu le sais. De toute façon, Linc t'aime plus que son métier.

-Mais ce serait comme si lui me demandait d'abandonner la médecine.

-Vos métiers sont totalement différents, tu ne peux pas les comparer.

-Ah oui ? Nous aimons tous les deux ce que nous faisons, même si ça nous prend beaucoup de temps et que nous avons peu de moment de loisir et de détente, ils sont stressants mais aussi très gratifiant. Madi, ils ne sont pas si différents, et avec Lincoln, nous ne sommes pas si différents, je nuance.

-C'est vrai, mais je sais que tu serais capable de laisser tomber la chirurgie et la médecine pour ton frère, ou même pour moi, alors pourquoi Lincoln ne ferait pas de même ?

-Il est tard et je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec toi ce soir.

-Tu fuis la conversation, attaque Madi.

-Très certainement, je réponds en me levant pour rejoindre ma chambre et dormir d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

**Alors, êtes vous contente de l'identité des trois hommes et du moment entre Clarke/ Madi et Lincoln ? **

**A la semaine prochaine et pensez à bien vous hydrater et vous mettre à l'ombre autant que possible ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à The100forever8, la seule pour l'instant à avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. **

**Je vous rappelle que je peux passer des jours voire des semaines sur un seul chapitre, que je poste de façon régulière sans vous faire patienter pendant des semaines voire des mois et que sur le chapitre 5 je n'ai eu qu'1 SEUL commentaire. C'est vexant pour moi en tant que personne mais aussi pour mon travail. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît à part celui là et je sais que parfois, on ne pense pas à commenter mais même un petit mot me fait plaisir. **

**Je rappelle par la même occasion que je réponds toujours ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les auteurs de ce site… **

**Pour celles et ceux qui avaient leur résultats du bac aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous l'avez tous eu ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Cette nuit, comme je m'y attendais et malgré une fatigue tant psychologique que physique, je dors mal. Je cogite en réalité. Est ce la venue de Finn qui me trouble, l'homme que j'ai cru aimer pendant un long moment, l'homme avec qui je me voyais fonder une famille ? Ce n'était pas la visite la plus agréable de la journée mais j'en ai un peu rien à faire dans le fond. Je suis certaine que je ne l'aime plus, il me semble que je l'ai aimé un jour, mais même avant de rompre, l'amour n'était plus présent et j'aimais l'idée de stabilité qu'il apportait à ma vie.

Alors oui, dis comme ça, je passe pour une fille sans cœur. Ce que je suis peut-être, quoique biologiquement parlant, nous avons tous, les êtres humains, un cœur sinon c'est la mort assurée. Je reprends, je peux paraître froide et sans cœur mais c'est seulement parce que j'exige beaucoup des autres, mais aussi de moi même. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être Abby à cause de cette intransigeance. Cette froideur apparente peut être renforcée par mon physique je suis blonde aux yeux bleus, plus cliché que ça tu meurs mais enfin on ne choisit pas son physique !

Ce n'est donc pas Finn qui me perturbe, est ce que c'est le fait de découvrir mon nouveau voisin ? C'est possible. Comme toute personne normale, je ne pensais pas revoir plus que cela le prof de ma pupille/petite sœur / fille. Parfois en pensant à Madi, je la transforme en petite sœur ou en fille, alors il ne faut pas être étonné par la suite si j'emploie ces termes. Notre nouveau voisin me trouble, je ne l'ai vu que trois fois mais son sourire en coin hier et ses boucles désordonnées ce matin ont fait leur petit effet sur mon cœur de célibataire. Seigneur, on dirait une midinette face à son premier flirt, c'est ridicule.

Donc , Bellamy est très séduisant et c'est aussi notre nouveau voisin même si rien ne dit que je le verrais beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée à cette perspective ou au contraire déçue. J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle et qu'une trop longue période d'abstinence me fait penser à n'importe quoi.

Ce qui me perturbe et qui m'empêche de fermer les yeux, c'est le retour de Lincoln. Je suis la plus heureuse du monde de le revoir, ne vous méprenez pas, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire un retour surprise, et de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant près d'un mois. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, ni pourquoi mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'il me cache quelque chose et ça m'effraye. Depuis toujours, nous nous sommes toujours confiés l'un à l'autre sauf quand c'était trop grave. Forcément, je m'inquiète, le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas non plus prévenu notre mère de son retour, d'ordinaire, il nous prévient, soit elle, soit moi de son retour, mais là rien.

Je me retourne encore une fois en cherchant le sommeil qui ne vient toujours pas, je soupire un grand coup avant de me lever pour descendre dans la cuisine, peut-être qu'une tisane me fera m'endormir plus vite. Avant de descendre, je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Madi qui dort comme une bien heureuse, il est plus de 3 heures du matin en même temps.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je sors une tasse, un sachet de tisane aux fruits rouges, ma préférée, tout ça en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescente qui est profondément endormie à l'étage. Après avoir fait chauffer l'eau au micro-onde, je m'installe sur le canapé et je m'enroule dans le plaid qui traîne dessus. J'espère que le sommeil viendra de cette façon.

-Clarke, m'appelle doucement une voix que je connais bien.

-Hum… je grogne en ouvrant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le canapé ? M'interroge Madi.

-Oh, j'ai dû m'endormir, je réponds. Il est quelle heure ? Je demande à mon tour.

-Bientôt 9h30.

-Oh, je vais devoir me lever dans ce cas, je réponds en reposant le plaid contre le dossier du canapé et en prenant la tasse vide qui reposait sur la table basse.

-Pourquoi tu dormais dans le salon ? Demande Madi en me suivant dans la cuisine.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit alors je suis descendue me préparer une tisane et j'ai dû m'endormir en fin de compte, j'explique en sortant les céréales du placard ainsi que deux bols et le lait.

-C'est d'avoir vu Finn qui te travaille ? Demande Madi, inquiète.

-Pas le moins du monde. Celui là, je l'avais bien oublié et avant que tu ne demandes, je vis bien mieux sans lui, d'ailleurs tu dois le savoir puisque tu as écouté la conversation hier !

-Je sais, et je crois que je commence à comprendre cette partie là, me dit Madi avec un petit sourire en commençant à manger. Mais si ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tu t'inquiétais pour Linc ? Déduit Madi.

-Oui, mais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir reste valable, je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion avec toi.

-Parce que tu penses que je ne pourrais pas comprendre, ou que je suis trop jeune ? Me questionne l'adolescente visiblement vexée.

-Il y a de ça, je réponds en tentant d'être diplomate, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec qui que ce soit. Mais je te promets que si je devais en parler, je le ferais avec toi.

Madi me regarde septique avant de finalement reporter son attention sur son petit-déjeuner. Je soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne poussera pas plus loin. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça et j'ai envie de profiter du calme de ce dimanche avant de retourner à l'hôpital demain. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai lâchement abandonné mes collègues à leur pauvre sort ce week-end. Je m'en veux un peu parce que je sais que Raven et Nyko sont tout autant fatigués que moi. Il y a bien d'autres internes, mais je ne les connais pas plus que ça et leur sort, bien qu'il ne m'indiffère pas, m'intéresse bien moins que celui de ceux que je considère comme mes amis.

Nous terminons de déjeuner rapidement et je range la cuisine pendant que la jeune fille va se préparer avant que Lincoln ne revienne.

-Clarke, c'est bon, tu peux aller dans la salle de bain ! Crie Madi une fois qu'elle a fini de se doucher.

-Merci ! Je hurle à mon tour avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour défaire les nœuds de nerfs qui se sont formés dans mes épaules et ma nuque en raison de ma courte nuit passée sur le canapé.

Je prends tout mon temps pour me préparer, remettant mon jeans de la veille, mais choisissant un pull plus épais que la marinière que je portais. Il est bleu, comme beaucoup de mes affaires, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours bien aimé cette couleur, peut-être parce que le bleu peut décrire des choses qui semblent infinies et mystérieuses comme le ciel et les fonds marins, peut-être parce que depuis que je suis enfant, on m'a toujours dit que le bleu allait bien aux blondes, sans doute un peu des deux, finalement.

Je me maquille légèrement, ne mettant qu'un peu de mascara pour souligner mon regard, d'après mon frère, j'ai les mêmes yeux que les félins. J'aime bien mes yeux, sans me vanter, je les trouve plutôt beaux, c'est vrai. J'hésite un instant avant de finalement laisser mes cheveux libres sur mes épaules, il faut aussi souligner le fait que je les porte toujours attachés au travail.

Lorsque je redescends, j'ai la surprise de voir mon frère déjà là, après toutes ces années, je suis toujours étonnée de constater que le crâne rasé va si bien à mon frère. Lincoln a toujours porté les cheveux très court, pourtant aujourd'hui, on pourrait croire qu'il est chauve. Depuis qu'il est entré dans l'armée, il les porte ainsi, c'est sûrement plus pratique et il se dégage encore plus de force de lui, de toute sa personne. Je ne dis pas cela parce qu'il est mon frère, j'aurais au contraire tendance à le materner, mais Lincoln est un homme impressionnant physiquement, ce qui fait que je peux encore plus me blottir contre son torse pour une étreinte fraternelle !

En m'entendant descendre, il lève la tête vers moi tout en continuant d'écouter ce que lui raconte Madi, et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Alors, ton entretien avec tes supérieurs s'est bien passé ? Je demande un peu plus tard.

-Il s'est déroulé comme je le voulais en tout cas, répond Lincoln énigmatique.

Je ne relève pas et je ne lui demande pas de quoi il parle parce qu'il me répondra qu'il ne peut pas me parler de ses missions, que c'est secret défense, j'ai pris l'habitude à présent.

-Lincoln, tu restes longtemps ? Demande Madi.

-Et bien, vu que mon entrevue avec mes chefs s'est bien déroulée, je reste un petit moment en ville, pourquoi ? Voulut savoir mon jumeau.

-C'est parce que tu manques à Clarke, et aussi à moi. J'aime bien quand t'es là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand frère et puis ça va changer de ta sœur !

-Je suis toujours là ! Je fais remarquer, troublée par ce que ma sœur de cœur vient de dire. Je savais qu'elle allait faire en sorte que Lincoln sache dans quel état que ses départs me mettent, pour le coup, elle tente une approche franche mais assez douce, loin de ce qui lui est habituel

Les deux se tournent vers moi, Madi aborde une mine contrite mais qui semble aussi dire « Il fallait qu'il le sache et tu sais que ce n'est qu'une seule partie de la vérité », quant à mon jumeau, son regard est étrangement brillant comme si il est sur le point de pleurer.

-Alors ce n'est pas un soucis si je viens vous voir très souvent alors ? s'inquiète faussement Lincoln.

-Pas le moins du monde, je lui souris. On est deux de cet avis vu les yeux qui pétillent de ta nièce favorite !

-Bon, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? Demande Madi pour changer de sujet. J'ai bien envie d'aller courir cet après midi !

-Quelle bonne idée ! Se réjouit Lincoln, ce traître.

-Oh non ! Je gémis, je n'aime pas courir pour le plaisir, honnêtement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Madi, c'est pas possible pour toi ! Je trouve l'excuse parfaite.

-Ah bon, mais pourquoi ? m'interroge l'adolescente.

-Tu as une entorse, oui c'est au bras et oui ça ne t'empêche pas de courir mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire de sport pendant trois semaines et en courant tu peux tomber et aggraver ta blessure.

-Mais rien n'empêche que vous y alliez tous les deux dans ce cas !

-On ne va pas te laisser toute seule !

-Oh allez Clarke, tu as du temps à rattraper avec ton frère et même si tu m'as beaucoup manqué Lincoln, tu as encore plus manqué à ta sœur, alors je ne vais pas mourir de passer un après midi à regarder des séries !

Je la regarde septique, au départ ce week-end de repos était pour que je passe plus de temps avec ma pupille, mais il est vrai que passer l'après midi seule avec mon jumeau est tentant.

-Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Si je te le propose, répond Madi en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais pour le reste de la matinée, on reste à la maison !

-Linc, on n'est pas vraiment obligé de courir, hein ? Je l'interroge.

-Je t'ai connue plus courageuse que ça, se moque le militaire.

-Ah oui ? Comme l'été avant que tu ne t'engages et que tu me forçais à m'entraîner avec toi ? Je rétorque. Tu sais, tu avais ta voix de sergent chef, tu beuglais en courant et les voisins avaient même fait une pétition pour que nous arrêtions de courir à 6h00 du matin, parce que tu me forçais aussi à me lever.

-Eh, c'est toi qui prenais une voix de sergent instructeur ! Tu avais fini par prendre ton vélo pendant que je courrais et tu me disais de « bouger [mon] petit cul de fainéant ! »

-Hum, pas souvenir.

-C'est ça ! Tu oublies ce qui t'arrange, je devais même t'appeler commandante Wanheda !

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire « Wanheda » ? demande Madi, fascinée par nos histoires.

-Je ne sais pas, je réponds honnêtement. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

-Ça voulais sans doute dire quelque chose, rétorque mon frère. J'ai eu une commandante qui se faisait appeler Heda, comme dans Wanheda.

-Ah bon, tu me l'avais jamais dit, je rétorque.

-Si, mais tu la connais, c'est Lexa.

-Ah d'accord, je réponds en rougissant.

Lexa et moi, c'était comment dire ça simplement ? Compliqué ! Elle était ma meilleure amie et d'un seul coup, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle, ça m'a vraiment fait mal et si je rougis, c'est un peu par culpabilité car je ne sais pas ce qu » j'ai pu faire pour qu'elle m'évite de cette façon.

-C'est qui Lexa ? Demande Madi.

C'est fille a-t-elle vraiment 15 ans à poser autant de question ? Je connais des petits de 5 ans qui en posent autant qu'elle, qu'est ce qu'elle peut être curieuse !

-Si on préparait à manger ? Demande Lincoln voyant que je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

-Bonne idée ! Si on faisait des burgers ?

Je suis sortie d'affaire… pour cette fois.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous laisserez une trace de votre passage ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à LouBookLife, wyneo, crazybells, CeCe77.1991 et The100forever8 pour leur commentaire sur les précédents chapitres ! **

**Désolée de poster un peu tard aujourd'hui, je ne vous ai pas oublié mais j'ai été un peu occupée, sans rentrer dans les détails. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire avec quelques surprises ! **

**Merci à ma formidable crazybells qui a corrigé ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Deux semaines sont passées et le nouvel interne qui viendra nous décharger un peu tarde à venir, ce qui fait que depuis deux semaines j'enchaîne les gardes et que je ne vois que très peu Madi à la maison et encore moins mon frère qui doit venir jusqu'à l'hôpital pour que nous puissions nous voir.

Ma mère n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que je passe par dessus ses ordres et m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, se vengeant aussi sur les autres internes. Au bout de deux jours, nous n'en pouvions plus et j'avais supplié Lincoln qu'il dise enfin à notre mère qu'il était de retour au pays, il fallait qu'il l'adoucisse un peu parce que ce n'était plus Abigail Kane en face de nous, c'était un monstre. Cruella envers les internes et j'exagère à peine. Raven avait pensé à mettre des calmants dans le café de notre chef mais s'était ravisé puisque la chef de chirurgie enchaînait les opérations, tout comme nous.

Nous devions opérer nos patients prévus depuis des mois mais il ne faut pas oublier les urgences et avec l'automne et les routes humides et les chaussées couvertes de feuille, les chutes sont fréquentes ce qui engendre plus d'opérations, sans oublier les accidents de la circulation qui font aussi des patients en plus. Un chirurgien, voire même deux ou trois en plus, ne serait pas du luxe mais dans ces cas là, c'est une pénurie de blocs opératoires que nous risquons.

Rien n'est jamais simple dans un hôpital, soit il manque de l'espace, soit des soignants soit les deux et ceux qui en pâtissent le plus sont bien entendu les patients qui attendent des heures aux urgences ou des mois pour un rendez vous et le personnel soignant qui est débordé, stressé et moins efficace que dans des conditions optimales. En deux semaines, je n'ai eu qu'un jour et demi de congé, Raven, Nyko et les autres ont eu leurs deux jours comme j'avais eu avec mon week-end accordé par le directeur de l'hôpital.

Je suis en salle de pause avec Raven et nous prenons un quart d'heure pour nous restaurer lorsque notre chef entre et soupire en nous voyant attablées.

-Dr Griffin et Reyes rendez vous dans dix minutes en salle de relève.

-Bien Dr Kane, répond mon amie après avoir avalé sa bouchée, puis me regardant : Qu'est-ce que qu'elle nous veut ta mère à ton avis ?

-Parce que tu penses qu'elle me dit quoique ce soit ? Je rétorque. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais si elle nous annonce qu'on peut rentrer chez nous pour dormir, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

-M'en parle pas ! S'exclame la jeune brune. Je ne peux même plus faire l'amour avec mon copain tellement je suis claquée !

Raven est une personne très… franche, vous l'aviez sans doute remarqué elle ne tourne pas autour du pot et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je l'apprécie. Elle est exactement le genre de fille qui peut venir vers toi et te dire ce qu'elle pense de toi. Tout le monde n'aime pas sa franchise mais c'est rafraîchissant et il vaut mieux être trop cash que d'être trop fourbe et menteur.

-Tu crois que ta vie sexuelle m'intéresse ? Je me moque.

-C'est vrai que t'es célibataire depuis un moment et que tu dois sans doute être frustrée, mais tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant !

-T'es pas possible, je rétorque en rigolant.

Nous finissons notre repas rapidement avant de rejoindre la salle de relève où se trouvent déjà plusieurs de nos collègues internes. « Pitié une bonne nouvelle, pitié une bonne nouvelle » je me répète en boucle dans ma tête telle une prière.

La chef entre dans la pièce suivie par un homme brun. Lorsque ma mère se décale, nous avons tout le loisir de le voir avec Raven et c'est là que je le reconnais. C'est pas une blague, il est réellement médecin ? Je le voyais plutôt casse couille professionnel !

-Je vous ai tous fait venir pour vous présenter votre nouveau collègue, le Dr John Murphy. Ces dernières semaines ont été très intenses mais avec la venue d'un nouvel interne la pression devrait normalement se relâcher, explique le Dr Kane. Je vous laisse avec vos nouveaux collègues.

Le brun s'avance vers Raven avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon, il semble être sarcastique et moqueur, le brun, pas le sourire !

-C'est toi Reyes ?

-C'est ça Murphy. Allez, on a des patients mais avant de commencer, voici Clarke Griffin et Nyko Wood qui sont deux de nos collègues.

-Ah mais c'est miss tâche ! s'exclame le nouvel interne.

-Oh ça me revient, tu es l'autre immature, pas ravie de te revoir, je lance en réponse.

Le reste de la journée est rythmée par un afflux important de patients et même si Murphy, très vite avait grogné lorsqu'on l'avait appelé John, est une personne bourrue et sarcastique, c'est un bon médecin, l'aspect humain n'est pas son fort mais en présence d'enfants, il s'adoucit. Avec les adultes en revanche… C'est pas gagné.

Ma garde se finit enfin et je prends le chemin du retour avec soulagement. Il faut cependant faire la lessive à la maison et je ne suis pas encore couchée mais ne plus être à l'hôpital signifie que je ne serais plus appelée pour rester debout pendant des heures devant un patient ouvert, et ça, c'est déjà un grand pas. Parfois, être chirurgien se résume plus à être urgentiste qu'à être au bloc.

C'est avec bonheur que je prends le volant de la voiture pour enfin rentrer chez moi, je roule prudemment, pas en raison d'un quelconque mauvais temps ni en raison d'embouteillage mais bien parce que la fatigue est présente et que même si le trajet n'est pas très long et m'est familier, il ne faut pas pour autant relâcher l'attention. Mais lorsque j'arrive dans la rue où se situe la maison, je pousse un soupir d'exaspération lorsque je vois une voiture que je ne connais pas garer devant. C'est vendredi soir et si la plupart des personnes en profitent pour sortir ou inviter des amis, je veux seulement dormir avant d'attaquer ma garde demain !

Je me gare comme je peux dans l'allée alors que l'autre voiture me gène, vu la lumière, je dirais que cette fameuse personne doit être chez mon nouveau voisin, le sexy prof de Madi.

Depuis quand je le trouve sexy d'abord ?

Voisin que je n'ai pas revu depuis qu'il a sonné à ma porte un fameux samedi où il y avait aussi mon frère et… l'autre. Pas que penser à son prénom soit douloureux, c'est seulement qu'il ne mérite pas autant de considération. Je reste un moment dans la voiture à me demander si je dois aller voir prof de Madi pour lui demander de baisser le volume ou non. Après tout, la maison est bien isolée et je n'entendrai sûrement rien de ma chambre d'autant qu'ils ne font pas tant de bruit que cela… Il vaut peut-être mieux éviter que je fasse ma chieuse alors je rentre tranquillement dans la maison que je partage avec une adolescente.

J'ai la surprise de voir qu'elle n'est d'ailleurs pas toute seule dans le salon devant la télé.

-Bonsoir, je dis en m'avançant pour embrasser Madi sur la joue et faire la bise à notre invitée par la même occasion.

-Ah Clarke, tu te souviens d'Octavia, elle est la sœur de M. Blake !

-Oui, oui.

-Et bien figure toi, que son frère a invité quelque uns de ses amis et puisque Octavia vit avec lui et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être entourée que de mecs, elle est venue ici pensant te trouver mais puisque tu étais à l'hôpital je lui ai dit de venir, j'ai bien fait ?

-T'as eu raison, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir Octavia, je lui dis.

-Oh, on peut sans doute se tutoyer on doit être proche en âge, j'ai 24 ans !

-J'en ai 26, je réponds en souriant.

-Clarke, tu sais ce qui est cool ? Octavia est policière, c'est génial ! C'est aussi ce que je veux faire, explique la jeune fille à notre voisine. Quoique le FBI m'intéresse aussi pas mal.

-Quoi ? Ces gros bonnets en costumes ? s'offusque faussement la policière. Mais c'est ennuyant le FBI, ce n'est pas comme dans les séries, la police c'est bien mieux, on est bien plus fun !

Je les laisse débattre sur les fédéraux et la police pour me prendre une assiette de restes dans le frigo avant de les rejoindre pour manger. Vu l'heure, je ne doute pas que les deux ont sans doute dîné.

-Clarke, m'interpelle la jeune policière, tu préfères des fédéraux en costume noir ou des policiers qui te semblent plus familiers ?

-Oulà, je suis trop fatiguée pour débattre ce soir mais je dirais que je ferais plus confiance à des flics alors que des agents du FBI inspirent peut-être plus de respect.

-Belle échappatoire, commente ma protégée en rigolant avec la brune. Au fait, tu vas enfin avoir un jour de repos ou pas ?

-Bientôt, le nouvel interne est enfin arrivé et vous le connaissez toutes les deux !

-Ah oui ? Demandent les deux brunes en chœur .

-Hun hun, c'est Murphy.

-Qui ? m'interroge Madi toujours perplexe.

-Le gars qui s'est foutu de ma gueule le samedi, il était avec Octavia et le gars à l'allure militaire.

-Ah oui, je vois ! Il est vraiment médecin ? s'étonne la lycéenne.

-Si je te le dis ! Il n'est pas mauvais… sauf son comportement, mais c'est un bon diagnosticien .

-Il n'est pas mauvais dans le fond, intervient Octavia. Murphy est sympa mais les relations humaines ne sont pas son fort mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, ce sont les circonstances qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Par contre, il adore les gosses et il déteste les voir souffrir.

-C'est certain qu'il est adorable avec eux, nous avons travaillé ensemble sur un cas d'enfant aujourd'hui, j'explique devant le regard étonné de la brune.

-D'accord, par contre, je préfère te prévenir, si il te surnomme « princesse », ne te vexes pas, c'est Bellamy qui a commencé à t'appeler comme ça lorsqu'il nous racontait sa rencontre avec le médecin qui lui a recousu la cuisse. C'est parce que tu es la fille de ton chef de service, il l'a compris comme ça, alors…

-T'inquiète, je ferais savoir à ce cher prof d'histoire que je n'aime absolument pas ça et qu'aux Etats-Unis il n'y a pas de royauté.

-Par contre, lorsque tu le feras, oublie pas qu'il est aussi mon prof, hein ? Me supplie Madi.

-Ne t'en fais pas chérie, il te met une mauvaise note à cause de ça et je m'occupe de son cas mais ne doutons pas de son professionnalisme !

-Bien dit !

-Bon, Madi, tu connais les règles, ne te couche pas trop tard. Octavia, je suis désolée de te laisser si tôt mais je ne rêve que de dormir depuis que j'ai fini mon service !

-Ce n'est pas grave, on pourra se revoir et puis nous sommes voisines, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'on ne se soit jamais croisée à l'hôpital, je n'amène pas souvent des suspects mais ça m'arrive.

-Ça devait être lorsque je suis au bloc ou dans le service de chirurgie, je ne suis pas tout le temps aux urgences, j'explique.

-C'est certainement ça. Bonne nuit alors !

-Bonne nuit à toutes les deux, je lance en montant les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre où je prends à peine le temps de me déshabiller et d'enfiler un pyjama pour la nuit avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est le réveil qui me tire du sommeil réparateur et qui m'extrait au rêve heureux que je faisais. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de quoi parlait ce rêve mais j'étais heureuse et je me sentais… bien. Je quitte mon lit confortable en grognant, je ne suis pas opérationnelle tant que je n'ai pas avalé un café.

Je descends les escaliers alors que la maison est toujours plongée dans la pénombre, il faut aussi dire qu'il est à peine 6h00 du matin et que nous sommes à la mi-octobre dans l'état de Virginie ce qui est donc tout à fait normal.

Je me prépare rapidement après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, je passe voir si Madi dort toujours. J'attrape mon manteau et je sors pour prendre la voiture pour me rendre au travail, je pousse un soupir d'exaspération en voyant qu'une personne a garé sa voiture juste devant mon allée ce qui m'empêche de sortir. Il est hors de question que je prenne le bus parce que je finis tard ce soir et que ça me mettrai en retard ce matin, puisqu'il y a moins de bus le week-end. Vu le nombre de voiture qu'il y a devant la maison de mon voisin, je me dirige vers la demeure du beau prof d'histoire.

Je toque à la porte, espérant que certaines personnes n'aient pas abusé hier soir pour que quelqu'un puisse déloger la voiture de mon allée. Je retoque après avoir attendu une minute. Une personne grogne à l'intérieur en pestant contre un visiteur si matinal.

-Putain, fait chier qui peut bien venir aussi tôt ?

Je toque encore une fois, commençant à perdre patience et ayant peur d'être en retard. La dernière fois que je l'ai été, ma mère m'avait chargée de mettre à jour toute la paperasse et je ne veux absolument pas le refaire alors je vais arriver à l'heure.

-C'est bon, j'arrive, crie quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvre plutôt violemment, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Oui ? Demande la personne en face de moi.

-Vous pourriez demander à vos invités de ne pas garer leur voiture dans mon allée ? Je demande sèchement sans même dire bonjour.

-Mais avec plaisir princesse, c'est pour ça que tu me tires du sommeil ?

-Certains travaillent aussi le samedi, je rétorque. Alors ?

Il me détaille de bas en haut, me faisant sortir de mes gonds, il avait pourtant l'air sympa.

-Pourquoi c'est aussi lumineux derrière toi ?

-Ce sont les lampadaires et tu as sûrement une gueule de bois, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille bosser et il faut donc bouger cette putain de bagnole !

-Oulà, crie pas si fort, grimace le prof d'histoire.

Il repart à l'intérieur et appelle une personne plusieurs fois mais je n'entends pas le prénom, je suis donc surprise en voyant débarquer une personne que je connais bien.

* * *

**Que pensez vous de l'identité du nouvel interne ? Etes vous surprise ou pas du tout ? Et surtout qui est la mystérieuse personne, j'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience ! **

**A la semaine prochaine. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Marion99angel, machonjuli, crazybells et The100forever8 pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Je suis navrée de poster aussi tard dans la journée mais comme dit le dicton « Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » Qui a vu le dernier épisode de ****_The 100 _****? Parce que je suis très heureuse de certains événements et vous aussi, même si je pense que nous n'auront pas de Bellarke cette saison, il faut respecter Echo qui a bien changé ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction, sans elle, se serait une horreur à lire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Wells ? Je demande en voyant mon ami d'enfance.

-Hein ? Oh Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demande le métisse les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

-J'habite à côté, mais je pourrais te poser la même question, je rétorque amusée.

-Ah c'est génial ! Bellamy, où sont mes clés ? Excuse moi Clarke, je dois bouger ma voiture qui gène la princesse qui sert de voisine à Bellamy.

-En fait, la princesse c'est moi mais oui, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard au travail, je réponds un peu plus sèchement que d'ordinaire.

-Oh la gaffe, se mare le jeune homme alors que le jeune prof le fusille du regard.

Wells se dirige enfin vers sa voiture pour la bouger alors que je me dandine en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour éviter de vérifier ma montre toute les trente secondes, heureusement que je me prépare toujours avec de l'avance parce que sinon la cheffe de service m'aurait massacrée ! Wells finit par garer sa voiture un peu plus loin et je me dirige enfin vers la mienne après m'être tournée vers mon voisin.

-Bonne journée.

-Après avoir dormi si peu ?

-Tu peux encore dormir, je rétorque en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise foi.

Je monte dans ma voiture et je file au travail où j'arrive pile à l'heure pour les visites. Heureusement, personne ne fait la moindre remarque et la journée se passe plutôt bien, rythmée par les remarques du nouvel arrivant. Murphy ne se gène pas pour répondre à tout le monde, quand je dis tout le monde, c'est que même ma mère y a le droit. Ça ne l'enchante pas, mais c'est amusant de voir l'aplomb avec lequel Murphy lui répond.

Avec Raven, nous rétorquons aussi souvent que possible, juste pour nous amuser mais une technicienne en radiologie qui jusqu'à présent était assez discrète, s'y mettait aussi. Emory est celle qui lui répond avec le plus de mordant, cependant il est évident pour tous les internes, que c'est leur façon de se draguer, que personne ne les juge, ils sont adorables !

C'est assez tard et épuisée que je rentre à la maison. Madi est déjà couchée, je ne l'aurais pas vue aujourd'hui, ce qui est dommage. J'avale une pomme avant de partir me coucher. Je repense à ce matin, Wells connaît Bellamy, Bellamy connaît Wells. Mais comment ? Ils ne se ressemblent pas, et connaissant le caractère de mon ami d'enfance, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé être ami avec le jeune prof d'histoire. Pourquoi me diriez vous, simplement du peu que j'ai pu jugé du prof, il est du genre à foncer dans le tas, la preuve en est lorsqu'il a séparé le jeune con et Madi. Alors que le métisse est réfléchi, posé. Préférant la diplomatie. Je me demande quel métier il peut bien exercer aujourd'hui.

Je m'endors avec l'image de belles boucles brunes dans la tête, Bellamy, malgré nos rencontres peu communes, m'attire c'est certain. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bruns, en témoigne une des plus grosses bêtises de ma vie, mon ex petit-ami.

La vie à l'hôpital est légèrement plus calme les semaines qui suivent grâce au renfort qu'apporte Murphy. Je crois que ce dernier derrière ses faux airs d'abruti nous apprécie avec Raven. Bien qu'il ait toujours une petite pique à notre attention, nous faisons partie de celles qui n'hésitent pas à lui répondre et dans le fond, ça doit lui plaire.

Puisque la charge de travail est moins importante, j'ai le droit à deux nouveaux jours de congés. J'en profite pour inviter Lincoln à la maison. Lincoln arrive après le déjeuner et passe une partie de l'après-midi à donner des cours de self défense à Madi. Je les regarde de loin en souriant tout en faisant quelques tâches ménagères. Je finis par les rejoindre lorsque je vois qu'il lui enseigne de nouvelles techniques, que je ne connais pas.

Nous nous entraînons sur la pelouse devant la maison, nous finissons par un petit combat amicale entre mon frère et moi. Je n'ai pas l'expérience de Lincoln ni sa force mais je suis plus rusée. Depuis qu'il m'enseigne comment me défendre, il veut être sûr que je puisse les appliquer en situation réelle et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup combattre contre Linc.

Madi nous observe, encourageant un coup le grand militaire et le suivant, elle clame haut et fort le girl power, ce qui m'amuse mais je me concentre pour ne pas paraître trop misérable. Notre petite « bagarre » prend fin lorsqu'une autre voix que je connais bien, demande à Madi ce qu'il se passe et si il faut qu'elle intervienne pour nous séparer.

-Laisse, répond ma protégée, Clarke ne se laisse pas faire et ils ne se battent pas vraiment, c'est leur manière de fonctionner.

-En se battant ? Demande la policière septique.

-O' tu ne devrais pas défendre la princesse ? La questionne une autre voix que je reconnais. Oh putain, ne me dites pas que le sexy prof assiste à ça ?

-Apparemment, ils ne se bagarrent pas vraiment, rétorque sa sœur, et je dois avouer que Clarke se débrouille pas trop mal.

Cette conversation détourne ma concentration et Lincoln en profite pour me faire une prise qui me fait tomber à terre, le choc me coupe momentanément la respiration et je ferme les yeux pour ressaisir.

-Oh mon gars, tu devrais peut-être aller voir ailleurs avant de t'en prendre encore à une femme, intervient méchamment Bellamy Blake, me faisant rouvrir brusquement les yeux.

Je tourne mon regard vers celui de mon voisin qui lui regarde férocement Lincoln. Mon frère garde son calme devant le regard et le ton menaçant de l'homme en face de lui. Ce qui en soit n'est pas si étonnant puisqu'il a sans doute dû affronter des situations bien plus délicates.

-Eh, tout va bien, dit mon frère en me tendant la main pour que je me relève. Bellamy se place entre lui et moi, comme pour me protéger, ce qui est gentil de sa part mais je ne suis vraiment pas une demoiselle en détresse. Lincoln m'a eu aussi rapidement seulement à cause de mon manque de concentration.

-Tu ne la touches pas.

-Mais c'est que notre cher Bellamy joue au chevalier servant pour sa belle princesse, raille Murphy qui se tient un peu en retrait avec l'homme de l'autre fois.

-Ta gueule, je lui dis en me relevant toute seule.

Je remarque que tous nous regardent, quand je dis tous, je veux parler d'Octavia, Madi, Murphy, l'homme qui doit sans doute être un militaire mais aussi Raven qui sort de je ne sais où.

-Capitaine ? Demande l'homme dont je me souviens pas du prénom.

-Lieutenant Miller ? Demande à son tour mon frère avec un franc sourire.

-On se bat avec une femme maintenant ?

-Pff, c'est que ma sœur est coriace et sournoise, je viens de prendre quelques coups aussi.

-Ta sœur ? Demande le fameux Miller.

-Bah oui, Clarke !

Octavia arrive vers moi pendant que je regarde Miller qui est sous le choc, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais bon.

-Le grand, c'est ton frère ?

-C'est ce qu'il vient de dire, je me moque.

-Tu veux bien me donner son numéro ? Il est trop canon.

Je me tourne vers elle en rigolant devant la franchise dont elle fait preuve. Cette fin de journée tourne au n'importe quoi.

-Au fait, tu n'es pas le voisin de ma sœur ? Demande Lincoln à Bellamy. Il me semble que je t'ai vu l'autre jour. En tout cas, même si elle n'était pas vraiment en danger et qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule, ça me rassure que tu ne l'aurais pas laissée dans la merde.

-C'est aussi le prof dont je t'ai parlé, intervient Madi.

-Ah oui ? Rétorque mon jumeau en regardant l'homme en face de lui. Notre voisin semble légèrement mal-à-l'aise face au regard du colosse en face de lui mais il ne perd pas la face et relève même le menton et bombe son buste en signe de défi. Enchanté, finit par dire mon jumeau en lui tendant la main. Au fait je suis Lincoln.

Bellamy soupire presque de façon imperceptible devant le changement de comportement de mon frère. Il faut aussi dire que ce dernier est assez impressionnant physiquement et je ne connais pas la condition physique du jeune prof, mais c'est presque certain qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids si jamais mon jumeau avait décidé de lui en mettre une – ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ! - cela s'entend mais mon beau voisin ne pouvait pas le savoir.

-Bellamy, répond le brun en serrant la main du militaire.

-Octavia ! Lance la jeune policière avec un grand sourire pour mon jumeau.

-C'est donc toi la fameuse Octavia ? l'interroge Lincoln, faisant rougir la jeune brune.

-Comment ça ? Le questionne Bellamy en grand frère protecteur.

-Et bien, Madi n'arrête pas de me parler de sa voisine policière trop cool qui s'appelle Octavia et…

-Et quoi , demande Bellamy, perdant son sourire et croisant les bras sur son buste.

-On ferait mieux de se mettre à l'intérieur, non ? Je suggère alors que je commence à avoir froid en restant dehors en sueur.

Lincoln pousse un soupir de soulagement devant ma diversion mais je l'aperçois aussi en train de rougir, qu'est ce qu'il n'a pas dit ?

Nous rentrons finalement tous dans la maison que je partage avec Madi. Tout le monde s'installe au salon et je propose à boire. Pendant que mon frère se charge de les servir, je grimpe rapidement à l'étage pour prendre une douche et me changer, j'en profite aussi pour brosser mes cheveux que je décide de laisser libres sur mes épaules. J'enfile rapidement un jeans et un sweat que j'ai piqué une fois à mon jumeau.

Je redescends alors que Raven remballe Murphy et que Miller et Linc rigolent ensemble. Je me fige pendant quelques secondes pour tous les observer. Raven ne connaît personne à part Murphy et Madi mais elle s'intègre bien, le seul qui semble légèrement mal-à-l'aise est le frère d'Octavia ce qui ne l'empêche cependant pas de taquiner sa sœur. N'étant pas la personne la plus sociable qui soit et travaillant pas mal, c'est assez rare qu'un nombre aussi important de personnes soit dans mon salon mais c'est agréable.

-Vous restez tous pour manger ? Je demande.

-Et bien si tu ne nous fous pas dehors, c'est d'accord, me rétorque Raven. Je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais je peux inviter mon copain aussi ?

-Bien sûr, je vais enfin rencontrer celui qui peut te supporter ! Je la vanne. Elle me fait un doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Raven en profite pour prendre son téléphone et envoyer un texto à son petit-ami. Je me tourne vers les autres, attendant qu'ils me disent oui, aussi.

-Octavia ? Murphy, Miller et Bellamy, vous restez aussi ?

-Bien sûr ma belle ! s'exclame la jeune policière. Pour une fois que je ne serais pas la seule femme au milieu de ces mecs, déjà que j'en supporte plus que mon dû au boulot ! Et puis, Madi et moi n'avons pas fini notre débat entre le FBI et la police.

En attendant ça, son frère lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment s'attirant les foudres de sa sœur qui lui met un coup à l'épaule.

-Avec plaisir Wanheda, répond Miller avec un sourire au coin.

-Comment t'es au courant pour ça ? Je m'étonne.

-Le capitaine ici présent, lorsqu'il parlait de toi au front, ne t'appelait jamais par ton prénom, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu étais sa sœur, explique le militaire. En revanche, c'était toujours Wanheda !

-Ah je comprends mieux. Mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça, à part mon frère lorsque je le commande, je rigole. D'ailleurs, ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

-Si tu le dis, répond Miller avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Ça signifie quelque chose ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas aujourd'hui, seulement que c'est ironique lorsqu'on sait quel métier tu exerces !

Je ne rétorque rien, surprise que le surnom que je m'étais attribuée sans y penser puisse signifier quelque chose. Je me demande bien quoi, et ce qui pourrait être ironique en considérant que je suis chirurgienne. Je secoue la tête vers les deux hommes qui n'ont toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Pas que j'aime ta compagnie Griffin mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser si je reste, rétorque le médecin.

-Le plaisir est partagé John, je dis en accentuant son prénom, ce qui me vaut un regard noir auquel je réponds par un grand sourire.

-Bellamy ?

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, hein ? m'interroge-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fait fondre. Comment ça qui me fait fondre ? Je deviens folle, ou je suis vraiment en manque ma parole !

-C'est réglé alors ? Linc, tu restes ou tu dois rentrer sur la base ?

-Je ne bosse pas demain alors je peux rester et puis c'est plus sympa d'être ici que seul dans mon appartement de la base.

-Très bien, il nous reste un peu de temps avant de dîner mais pizza ça vous va ?

-Trop bien ! s'exclame Madi. Celle aux quatre fromages est la meilleure !

-Ah non ! Rétorque vivement Octavia, c'est la royale avec des champignons et des morceaux de jambons !

-Mais c'est pas bon les champignons !

-Que tu dis, mais c'est délicieux.

-N'importe quoi.

-Vous allez débattre sur tous les sujets ? Les questionne Bellamy, clairement amusé par le comportement de sa sœur et de son élève.

-Qui vivra verra, lui rétorque la policière.

-T'es impossible, soupire Bellamy.

-Ah oui ? Tu es celui qui a débattu pendant plus d'une heure en cours sur l'intérêt de l'enseignement de la démocratie athénienne avec… Je me souviens plus de son nom, ah oui, ça me revient, Echo.

-C'est différent.

-Tiens, Clarke, tu as trouvé ton toi masculin, rigole Lincoln tandis que je rougis.

-Comment ça ? l'interroge Madi avec intérêt.

Je sens d'avance que la soirée va être longue et que la réponse va être embarrassante pour moi, pourquoi faut-il que mon frère connaisse tant de choses gênantes à mon propos ? La bonne nouvelle est que je pourrai aussi me venger…

* * *

**Alors ? Personne n'avait trouvé l'identité de la mystérieuse personne, mais vous êtes rassurée de constater que ce n'est pas Finn ! **

**Comment trouvez vous Bellamy en voisin surprotecteur ? C'est plutôt mignon, n'est ce pas, même si Clarke n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse ! **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à Marion99angel, machonjuli, Aioli et crazybells pour leur commentaire ! **

**Aioli :**** Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. C'est le but, ne pas savoir où je vous emmène, bien que je peux te dire que j'aime les Happy ending ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, et pour la première fois que j'écris, j'ai glissé une chanson puisque Eliza Taylor et Bob Morley savent tous les deux chanter. D'ailleurs, pour avoir une idée de la chanson que beaucoup vont sans doute reconnaître, je vous invite à taper sur Youtube « Bob Morley sing », normalement, c'est la première vidéo ! **

**Ensuite, et parce que la canicule est revenue, je me permets de me faire un peu de pub, j'ai publié un OS, ****_OS : Sport_****qui devrait vous rafraîchir un peu, et qui est disponible à partir de mon profil. **

**Merci à la formidable crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire, et dont les propres fics sont géniales ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

-Comment ça ? Demande Madi.

-Eh bien, commence Lincoln sous le regard attentif de tout ceux présent, Clarke n'est pas connu pour garder pour elle ce qu'elle pense. Hein, sister. Tu te souviens des cours de Pike ?

-Je te hais, je lance à mon jumeau qui rigole.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passait pendant ces cours ? l'interroge Madi. Putain, cette ado va me tuer !

-C'est vrai, on voudrait bien savoir de quoi parle ton frère, intervient Murphy avec un sourire sadique. Lui aussi subira ma vengeance !

-Tous les vendredis, Pike faisait un cours spéciale débat, je crois que je n'ai jamais pu prononcer un mot durant ce cours. Clarke monopolisait la parole et faisait pratiquement le débat toute seule, ou avec… Avec une autre personne, se reprend Linc.

-Ah oui, tu étais comme ça ? Demande Octavia.

-Tu devais être la fille la plus insupportable, ricane Murphy.

-Heureusement pour toi, nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée, je ne pouvais donc pas te faire de l'ombre pour la place de l'élève le plus pénible même si entre nous, tu aurais gagné haut la main, je rétorque.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver ou de te vexer princesse, me souffle Bellamy.

-Hum hum.

Lincoln était vraiment obligé de parler de ça et surtout d'elle ? Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la trahison de celle qui était alors mon amie mais aussi mon modèle puisqu'elle avait trois ans de plus que moi. J'avais 17 ans, mon père venait de mourir et elle, que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, m'a trahie et s'est envoyée à une mort certaine. Je lui en ai voulu et je crois que je lui en veux toujours pour ça. Je lui aurais pardonné si elle avait pris la peine de s'expliquer, même une lettre, j'aurais accepté, un texto éventuellement mais rien, et ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai eu des nouvelles, pas parce qu'elle s'était décidée à me parler, non mais grâce à mon jumeau.

-Et si on faisait un action ou vérité ? Propose Octavia. Nous ne nous connaissons pas tous et c'est un bon moyen de se détendre, avance la policière en guise d'argument.

-Oh oui ! s'enthousiasme Madi avec les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Je réfléchis 10 secondes et je tiens peut-être ma vengeance sur Lincoln ! Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir lui préparer comme mauvais coup, mais il ne pourra pas me le refuser sous réserve d'avoir un gage, qui sera encore plus terrible. Pour sûr, je vais faire payer à mon frère ce qu'il a balancé sur moi tout à l'heure. Est ce que je suis rancunière ? Nooon, mais j'ai bonne mémoire surtout pour un évènement aussi récent !

-Allez, c'est parti ! Madi, tu es la plus jeune, tu veux commencer ?

-Avec plaisir, commente l'ado en se frottant les mains et en se tournant vers moi. Clarke ? Action ou vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire avec toi ? Disons que je prends… action !

-Mmm, chante nous une chanson que tu trouves sexy, demande Madi.

Lincoln la regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser chez l'adolescente et moi j'ai envie de la tuer. Je n'aime pas chanter devant des gens et elle le sait très bien !

Je commence alors une chanson que je trouve sexy même si ses paroles ne le sont pas,après avoir chercher la partie instrumentale sur Youtube mais la musique est géniale et c'est une chanson mythique ! Chanter a-cappella, très peu pour moi.

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more_

_no more, no more, no more_

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more_

Je commence à me lever et à légèrement danser. A ma plus grande surprise, pour la partie de Ray Charles, c'est Bellamy qui chante avec moi et étonnement, il est un bon chanteur.

_What you say ?_

Demande Bellamy en me regardant et en me faisant un clin d'oeil, me faisant rougir par la même occasion

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more_

_no more, no more, no more_

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more_

Je fais des gestes de la main pour lui signifier de partir tout en dansant et en lui souriant parce que, quand il chante et qu'il ne regarde que moi, c'est facile de lui rendre la pareille et de sourire.

_Woah Woman, oh woman don't treat me so mean_

_You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen_

_I guess if you said so_

_I'd have to pack my things and go_

_That's right_

Bellamy chante le refrain en chœur avec moi, et il me fait son petit sourire arrogant, celui qui fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Mais il est tellement beau que c'est contre ma volonté ! Avant de reprendre sa partie, il se lève à son tour pour venir danser avec moi et ça me chamboule quelque peu.

_Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this a way_

_Cause I'll be back on my feet some day_

_Don't care if do 'cause it's understood_

_You ain't got money you just ain't no good_

_Well I guess if you say so_

_I'd have to pack my things and go_

Nous entamons pour la dernière fois le refrain et nous nous arrêtons alors que les autres nous applaudissent et que je rougis parce que c'est quand même la chanson que je trouve sexy et que Bellamy, qui ne me laisse pas indifférente, l'a chantée avec moi.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ça en vous, s'exclame Octavia.

-On le savait pas non plus, rétorque son frère avec un sourire et en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il semblerait que la princesse sache tout faire, se moque à nouveau le brun.

-Que veux tu, je soupire théâtralement. Je suis parfaite, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est de naissance !

-Eh oh, ça va les chevilles ? Raille Raven.

-Parfaitement, c'est grâce au sport que mon frère me fait faire, pas vrai Lincoln ?

-Tu veux dire le moment où je t'ai mis K.O ? se moque Lincoln.

-Continue mon cher frère, parce que ma vengeance n'en sera que plus terrible ! Je le menace.

Mon frère éclate de rire pendant que je fulmine dans mon coin, il doit avoir des tendances suicidaires ce soir, mais ce n'est pas grave car si il croit que je vais me laisser faire sans rien tenter en retour, il se trompe lourdement et je commence déjà à avoir une idée sur comment je vais procéder.

-Si on passait à la personne suivante ? Demande Miller qui ne se gène pourtant pas pour se foutre de nous tous.

-T'as tout à fait raison, je m'exclame. Miller, action ou vérité ?

Le métisse prend quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre parce qu'il ne me connaît pas et il doit craindre ce que je pourrais bien lui demander même si dans tous les cas, je lui demanderai la même chose, il faut bien contourner les règles parfois, non ?

-Si tu me demandes de chanter, je vais passer mon tour pour action, alors vérité !

-Très bien, que veut dire Wanheda dans ce cas ? Tu sembles le savoir, c'est en tout cas ce que tu as insinué tout à l'heure, alors ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Me demande le militaire.

-Oh que oui !

-Alors ? s'impatiente Octavia.

-Dans un certain dialecte qui est commun en Asie et en Afrique, Wanheda signifie « commandant de la mort », d'où l'ironie puisque tu es médecin.

-Ça veut vraiment dire « commandant de la mort » ? lui demande Raven, septique.

-Bien sûr, s'indigne Miller. En fait, dans ce même dialecte, « Heda » signifie commandant. Je ne le parle pas couramment, Lincoln le fait par contre.

-Tu le parles depuis combien de temps ?

-Hum, depuis ma première mission à l'étranger ? Répond mon frère bien que ça ressemble plus à une question.

Je secoue la tête sous l'air amusé de notre public. Il faut aussi avouer que la moue qu'affiche Lincoln est assez drôle puisque personne ne pourrait s'attendre à voir le grand colosse, officier dans l'armée américaine de surcroît ayant effectué plusieurs missions à l'étranger, ne fasse des yeux de chien battu avec un sourire à sa sœur. Sœur plus que désespérée par le comportement parfois enfantin dudit militaire.

Octavia et Bellamy se regardent, complices, ce que me rassure légèrement, nous ne sommes donc pas les seuls à agir comme des débiles mentaux ou des fous. Ceux qui n'ont pas de frères ou de sœurs ou de cousins qu'ils considèrent comme tel, ne peuvent pas comprendre. Parce que même un meilleur ami ne peut concurrencer avec l'agacement, la joie, l'amour, le dépit parfois aussi, qui sont caractéristiques d'une relation fraternelle.

-Bon, je suppose que c'est à mon tour de poser une question ? Intervient Miller. Hum, Madi ! Action ou vérité ?

La jeune fille réfléchit aux deux possibilités puis affiche un sourire. Elle ne va pas refuser un défi telle que je la connais et je sais d'avance qu'elle va prendre action. Vu le sourire que mon frère affiche, il pense la même chose. Pour ça, ni lui ni moi ne pouvons nier qu'elle ne tient pas de sa mère.

-Action, bien sûr !

-Imite Bellamy en cours.

-Sérieux, mais c'est mon prof !

-Ouais, comment les élèves réagissent alors ? Et puis, il ne va pas te noter la dessus, rigole le métisse.

-C'est gênant, elles sont toutes : « Oh Mr Blake, susurre Madi, vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ? » ou « Je n'ai pas compris ceci. » Bref, elles essayent toutes d'attirer votre attention, conclue la lycéenne.

-Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, répond Bellamy en rougissant légèrement pendant que Murphy, Miller et Octavia ne se gênent pas pour le chambrer.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas que les jeunes lycéennes tentent de jouer les midinettes pour attirer l'attention de leur beau prof d'histoire qui est avantagé par la nature avec ses boucles brunes, ses tâches de rousseurs attendrissantes et son air mutin. Ses tee-shirt laissent deviner des abdominaux bien dessinés. Oh que oui, je les comprends tout à fait.

-Et puis, ne rigolez pas c'est gênant ! Se défend le brun. Je suis certain en plus de ça que vous avez tous eu des réactions pareilles avec l'un de vos profs.

Je crois que je tiens ma vengeance sur Lincoln. Il a voulu m'embêter devant tout le monde, je vais pouvoir à mon tour le chambrer.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, n'est ce pas Linc ?

Mon frère se tourne vers moi, les yeux exorbités et sachant ce que je vais sortir comme dossier sur lui.

-Ne fait pas ça Clarke.

-Sinon quoi ? Je le taquine avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai que nous, nous voulons savoir, renchérit Octavia.

Lincoln blanchit furieusement à la remarque de la policière.

-Tu ne vas pas oser ? Grince Lincoln entre ses dents, je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait devenir aussi pâle et agressif. Clairement, je savoure ma vengeance, c'est chacun son tour et il n'y a pas de pitié ! C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça paraît un brin sadique mais je vous promets que ce n'est pas grand-chose, pour moi !

-Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais me gêner alors que tu ne t'es pas soucié de ce que je pouvais penser tout à l'heure ? Et puis c'est amusant !

-C'est surtout gênant ! Rétorque mon jumeau en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais on aimerait bien savoir ce que le capitaine faisait pour être aussi embarrassé, nous interrompt Miller.

-Lincoln craquait pour sa prof de biologie, elle était complètement à part, dans son monde mais il craquait pour elle et… et il pouvait se transformer en vraie midinette. Il était vraiment trop drôle !

-Je n'avais pas de béguin pour Miss Sea ! s'exclame vivement Lincoln alors que Miller et Bellamy commence à le charrier tandis que le copain de Raven nous rejoint enfin.

Le dit copain qui semble désarçonné par l'éclat de voix de mon frère mais Raven lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fait sourire et il fait un signe général de la main pour nous saluer.

-Tu plaisantes, je rétorque. Tu avais complètement le béguin sur Miss Luna Sea tu ne faisais que de parler d'elle et tu étais carrément plus enthousiaste que moi pour aller en bio ! Si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle alors je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-Bah je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant, je dois t'appeler Elizabeth II, réplique mon frère.

-T'es un idiot !

-Même pas vrai ! Et puis on ne va pas passer cent sept ans sur ce sujet, il reste encore beaucoup de personnes qui n'ont pas eu de gage.

-Défile toi comme tu peux, se moque Miller.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule dans la même ambiance que le début, c'est à dire que chacun déballe les dossiers qu'ils ont sur les autres et finalement nous n'avons pas tant joué à action ou vérité que cela. Mais Murphy a dû danser, Raven a parlé du pire rencard de sa vie et on s'est rendu compte que c'était avec mon abruti d'ex copain. Lincoln a dû s'habiller avec certains de mes vêtements, ce qui était très comique puisqu'il est bien plus grand et costaud que moi. Bellamy et Shaw, le copain de Raven ont choisi vérité et ont respectivement avouer leur série et chanson honteuse. Et Octavia a fait 30 pompes sous les yeux attentifs de Madi qui lui avait imposé cette action. Et puisque la vérité de Miller était loin de suffire auprès d'Octavia, le militaire a dû lui révéler le nom de son petit ami, en arrachant cependant la promesse à la policière pour ne pas aller le harceler, ce moment était épique.

La soirée était vraiment bonne et m'a permis de me détendre et de passer du temps avec ceux que je considère comme des amis. Même si le comportement de Bellamy en début de soirée m'a quelque peu chamboulée.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensés de ce petit moment entre Bellamy et Clarke, les choses commencent à bouger du côté de la joli blonde…**

**Pour rappelle, cette fic comporte 14 chapitres, déjà tous écrits et corrigés ! **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à The100forever8 et crazybells pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre 9.**

**J'ai longuement hésité à poster le chapitre en temps et en heure, surtout vu le peu de review que j'ai. Mais je n'allais pas pénalisé les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot.**

**Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont en vacances, ou que vous lisez peut-être dans les transports en commun ou quand vous avez un peu de temps, mais prenez juste 1 minute supplémentaire pour laisser même deux mots. **

**Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et la correction !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le retour au travail le lundi matin n'est pas le moment le plus facile ou le plus agréable. Heureusement pour nous autres internes, ma mère est en congé aujourd'hui et comme dit le proverbe : « lorsque le chat n'est plus là, les souris dansent » et bien nous n'avions pas dansé très longtemps car nous avions un planning extrêmement chargé tous autant que nous étions. Cela eut le mérite de ne plus me faire penser à mon voisin bien trop sexy pour ma santé mentale.

Manque de chance, nous commencions, Raven et moi par une garde de 24h et c'est dans ces instants que je me demande comment font les parents célibataires avec des enfants en bas âges, comment faisait Indra lorsque Madi était petite ? Ça reste un mystère complet ou alors je manque complètement d'organisation. Mais déjà que gérer une ado en même temps que la fin de mon internat n'est pas simple mais je ne m'imagine pas faire la même chose avec un bébé ou un enfant de 3 ans par exemple.

Il y a eu peu d'urgence en ce début de semaine, ce qui est une bonne chose et j'ai assisté le chef de chirurgie général sur un cas assez complexe. Raven était aux anges de pouvoir être aussi sur l'intervention et nous avons beaucoup appris. Elle comme moi avions hâte d'obtenir notre titularisation pour à notre tour avoir des cas complexes. Les titulaires font aussi énormément d'heures, il n'y a qu'à voir ma mère mais je pense que les horaires sont un peu plus flexibles.

Au milieu de la nuit, pendant un temps creux et alors que Raven est partie se reposer dans la salle aménagée exprès, je suis descendue à la cafétéria de l'hôpital ouverte 24h/24 et 7j/7. Alors que j'étais attablée en train de siroter un café, je repense à la soirée de samedi. Il faut aussi dire que la cafette est un endroit qui permet une introspection surtout à 2h30 du matin. Il y a peu d'infirmière et de médecin car beaucoup préfèrent grappiller de précieuses minutes de sommeil mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je me repose, si je m'endors maintenant pour me réveiller dans une heure, je serais encore plus fatiguée alors que si j'avale un ou deux cafés, je peux tenir. N'avez vous jamais vu une cafétéria d'hôpital ? Celle ci est très grande et permet d'accueillir le midi les patients, leur famille et les soignants qui sont nombreux à manger ici.

Est ce que je plais à Bellamy ? Est la première question que je me suis posée. Bien sûr tout dans son comportement de samedi- lorsqu'il s'est interposé alors que je m'entraînais avec Lincoln, la chanson – me pousse à croire que oui, mais comment puis-je en être certaine ?

Quelles répercussions ça va avoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si mon passé en matière de relation amoureuse était parfait, loin de là. Mais si jamais je sors avec Bellamy comment ça va se passer ? Il reste le prof de Madi et moi sa tutrice. Il pourrait être accusé de favoritisme bien que la relation prof-élève qu'ils ont n'est pas la plus traditionnelle qui soit puisqu'ils sont voisins et que Madi est amie avec la sœur de son prof. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne m'emballe pas tout de suite, rien n'est encore fait.

C'est sur cette réflexion hautement philosophique que je me rends compte que la tasse de café est entièrement vide. N'ayant pas d'intervention de prévue et n'ayant pas été bipée, je reste encore quelques minutes de plus assise seule à ma table, plongée dans mes pensées. J'aimerais savoir à quoi cette scène peut bien ressembler vue de l'extérieur. Suis-je la seule à m'être posée la question ? Si on pouvait sortir de son corps et observer une scène dans sa globalité, on ferait peut-être moins d'erreurs puisque nous pourrions prendre le recul qui nous manque lorsque nous sommes personnellement impliqués.

Parfois une chaise qui racle sur le sol me fait relever la tête, c'est comme ça qu'au bout de 10 minutes à contempler le fond de mon gobelet vide que je me lève, jette le gobelet dans une poubelle et remonte dans le service de chirurgie. Je fais un tour rapide des chambres pour voir si tous les patients dorment et je retourne devant les écrans de contrôle qui affichent les constantes de toutes les chambres. Je peux y lire la saturation en oxygène, la pression artérielle, le rythme cardiaque…

Raven me rejoint peu de temps après et nous passons les deux heures suivantes à suivre et à surveiller les constantes des patients tout en parlant un peu pour nous maintenir éveillées car Raven bien qu'ayant fait une sieste est épuisée et ses yeux rouges de fatigue ne sont pas là pour lui donner bonne mine.

Sur les coups de 4h30 du matin, nous sommes appelées sur une opération en urgence, un jeune automobiliste est dans un état critique après une collision importante en sortie de boîte de nuit et la question qu'on s'est sans doute tous posée dans le bloc est la suivante : Qui peut bien avoir envie de faire la fête au point de finir saoul un lundi soir ? Je ne dis pas que c'est mieux lorsque c'est un vendredi ou un samedi soir mais je comprends mieux les fêtards mais un lundi, si tu es étudiant, le mardi il y a cours, si tu travailles, il y a le boulot… Le chirurgien titulaire et nous même réussissons à le stabiliser de sorte à arrêter l'hémorragie interne et à réduire les fractures avec l'aide d'une chirurgienne orthopédique.

Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard que nous ressortons du bloc, je viens d'effectuer une heure et demi supplémentaire et je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver mon lit. Je dis au revoir à Raven avant de monter dans ma voiture et de conduire jusque chez moi, Madi est déjà partie au lycée et je ne la verrais pas avant ce soir. Je prends à peine le temps de manger un bout et de me déshabiller avant de m'engouffrer sous la couette pour m'endormir comme une masse.

Mon rêve est agréable bien que je ne m'en souviens plus au réveil, il est 15h alors je me lève pour prendre une douche avant de manger quelque chose et de commencer les tâches ménagère telles que la lessive bien que j'ai abattu le plus gros du boulot durant le week-end.

Je finis de préparer le repas du soir que je n'aurais plus qu'à réchauffer lorsque ça sonne à la porte d'entrée, pensant que c'était un représentant de commerce, je ne réponds pas car c'est impossible que ce soit Madi puisque cette dernière a ses clés et qu'elle n'aurait jamais sonné et pris le risque de me réveiller. Seulement, la sonnette ne s'arrête pas et lasse, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée prête à remettre à sa place celui ou celle qui ose me déranger mais je tombe des nues en voyant ma mère sur le seuil.

-Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je la questionne abasourdie.

-J'ai à te parler, je peux rentrer ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement nerveuse.

Ma mère n'est jamais nerveuse ou mal-à-l'aise, alors c'est assez pour m'alarmer et m'effacer pour qu'elle puisse franchir la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je l'interroge un brin inquiète. C'est Lincoln ? Marcus ? Ou toi ?

-C'est plutôt toi et Lincoln mais puisqu'il est au travail, je lui en parlerai plus tard.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui peux bien nous concerner tous les deux ? Je demande en m'asseyant sur le canapé tandis que ma mère fait de même.

-Tu te souviens que ton père avait un frère, Peter ? Commence ma mère.

-Vaguement, je crois bien que la seule fois où je l'ai vu c'était à l'enterrement de papa, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai reçu un courrier cet après midi, tu as peut-être reçu le même, m'annonçant la mort de ton oncle.

-Je vais t'avouer que je n'ai pas pensé à relever ma boite aux lettres, je réponds avec ironie. Et je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça peut bien me concerner.

Ma mère pousse un soupir d'exaspération devant mon manque total de coopération mais je me demande franchement à quel moment de l'histoire j'interviens car honnêtement, Peter ne s'est jamais comporté comme un tonton aimant ou comme un oncle tout court et c'est malheureux à dire mais son décès ne m'affecte pas plus que ça. Je suis plus proche de certains de mes patients que je ne l'étais de lui.

-Il ne s'est jamais marié et n'a jamais eu d'enfant, explique ma mère. Et comme il avait accumulé une certaine fortune, il était architecte maritime, ton frère et toi êtes ses héritiers directs. Il va falloir que vous alliez chez le notaire de votre oncle pour voir tout ça.

-Et je suppose que quelqu'un va devoir s'occuper de son enterrement ?

-Mais pas vous deux. Avec Marcus, on s'en charge tu as assez à faire comme ça entre ton travail et Madi et Lincoln travaille et vit sur la base militaire.

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier de m'enlever cette épine du pied, je réponds.

Ma mère passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder comme elle le faisait lorsque papa était encore en vie et que je n'étais qu'une ado.

-Si je suis dure avec toi, c'est parce que tu as tout le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir une grande chirurgienne réputée.

-Tu as parfois une drôle de façon de le montrer. Je sais qu'à l'hôpital tu es ma chef et non ma mère, je l'interromps alors qu'elle s'apprête à parler, mais tu ne te rends pas compte comment tu te comportes parfois. Et pas seulement avec moi, mais avec tout le monde.

-Comme tu viens de le dire je suis votre chef, c'est normal que je mette une certaine distance.

-Maman, tu m'as engueulée comme jamais parce que j'avais pris la décision d'adopter Madi pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve en foyer. Tu m'as reproché cette décision non seulement en tant que supérieur à l'hôpital mais aussi en tant que mère. Tu as du mal à comprendre que j'aurais voulu pouvoir compter sur toi, mais tu n'étais pas présente. C'est Marcus qui m'a épaulée comme il a pu et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, il est le directeur de l'hôpital et rien ne l'empêche de se montrer agréable avec les membres de son personnel et il est respecté tout autant voire même plus que toi.

-C'est différent et tu le sais, me sermonne Abby en soupirant.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, je rétorque. Quoi c'est parce que tu es une femme ? Que ta fille travaille dans le même hôpital que toi ? Je la questionne. Parce ce que si c'est le cas, de nombreuses femmes occupent des postes à haute responsabilité à l'heure actuelle, quant à la deuxième supposition, je te ferais simplement remarquer que c'est toi même qui a voulu que je fasse mon internat dans le même service que toi.

-Parce que c'est le meilleur programme de l'état ! Écoute, je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi, simplement pour te prévenir alors je vais repartir, annonce ma mère en se levant et en chassant une poussière imaginaire de son pantalon.

-Tu as raison, fuis la conversation comme tu as l'habitude de le faire lorsque tu sens que la situation t'échappe.

Abby me regarde les yeux brillant de colère et je sens que j'ai sans doute dépasser les limites avec elle mais je voudrais mettre les choses à plat pour ne plus rien espérer, pour ne plus me faire d'illusion concernant notre relation mère-fille qui n'existe plus.

-Tu penses tout savoir Clarke mais tu ne sais rien parce que j'ai toujours fait en sorte que ton frère et toi restiez dans l'ignorance pour vous protéger. Alors ne me dit pas que je fuis parce que tu as beau être une adulte à présent, je reste ta mère, dit froidement la chef de service.

-Non, une mère aurait soutenu sa fille. Tu ne m'as jamais soutenue, ni quand papa est mort ni quand Lincoln s'est engagé et encore moins lorsque j'ai pris la décision de m'occuper d'une adolescente ! Je m'emporte au bord des larmes.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu sois venue me voir, contre Abby en rejetant la faute sur moi.

-Si tu le dis, je capitule soudainement lasse. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, de plus Madi ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer des cours et comme j'ai travaillé hier soir, j'aimerais vraiment me concentrer sur ma fille lorsqu'elle rentrera.

-Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu pourras, tu ne seras jamais sa mère, lâche méchamment Abby.

-Je l'aime comme ma fille et comme une sœur c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, je réplique en la regardant partir vers sa voiture.

Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je referme la porte d'entrée avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé et de plonger ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne sais pas si la situation entre ma mère et moi peut encore s'arranger car même au début de mes études, si notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe, nous pouvions toujours discuter de la médecine, ce choix nous réunissait mais à présent même le travail est un sujet de discorde.

C'est la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre qui me fait relever la tête et je souris en voyant Madi qui se débarrasse de sa veste en cuir qu'elle porte en ce moment pour aller au lycée. Elle ne m'a pas encore remarquée alors qu'elle écoute toujours sa musique qui provient de son téléphone. C'est lorsqu'elle lève ses yeux qu'elle m'aperçoit enfin et que son sourire s'élargit. Je me lève pour la rejoindre et l'embrasser sur la joue. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre jusqu'à m'en étouffer.

-Ça ne va pas ? Je murmure dans son cou.

-Si, je suis simplement contente de te voir et je me suis dit qu'un câlin ne te ferais pas de mal parce que je viens de voir Cruella d'enfer sortir du lotissement en voiture.

-Tu sais que c'est de ma mère dont tu parles ? Je tente de la sermonner alors que le surnom que Madi lui a donné me fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

-Je sais mais elle est méchante et je ne l'aime pas, dit fatalement l'adolescente. Sinon ta garde s'est bien passée ?

-Comme d'habitude et tes deux jours au lycée ? Je lui demande à mon tour alors que nous séparons et que nous prenons la direction de la cuisine pour qu'elle prenne son goûter. Oui, même à 15 ans elle goûte. Ne la jugez pas parce que je fais la même chose et que j'en ai 26 !

-Heu, il faut qu'on parle, m'annonce sérieusement Madi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

* * *

**A mon avis, vous n'êtes toujours pas fan d'Abby…**

**Qu'est ce que Madi va annoncer à Clarke ? La réponse la semaine prochaine et j'espère sincèrement que vous serez plus nombreuses à commenter ! **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Nel, Fanfictionneuse, machonjuli, Marion99angel, wyneo, Guest, BoKenzie, The100forever8, crazybells et .JONES pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Nel :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que vous ne commentez pas que vous n'aimez pas, mais c'est plus simple de savoir ce qui fonctionne ou non si vous commentez ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le faire sur le chapitre 10.**

**Guest :**** Merci beaucoup ! La suite est pour maintenant !**

**Merci à crazybells, ma formidable correctrice ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Tu as fais une bêtise ? Je la questionne doucement. C'est l'autre gamin de l'autre fois ? Je demande un peu plus froidement cette fois alors qu'elle a hoché négativement la tête à la première question, chose qu'elle réitère à la deuxième. Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Je lui demande.

-Euh, tu sais que l'armée vient tôt dans les lycées pour nous parler, n'est ce pas ? Commence une Madi hésitante.

-Oui, tout comme les secours et les forces de police.

-Exactement, et la Navy et l'armée de Terre sont venus aujourd'hui. Ils proposaient peut-être des camps d'entraînement pour les mineurs et j'ai peut-être dit que j'allais y réfléchir ? Poursuit l'ado en finissant sur une note interrogative.

Je garde le silence, l'observant et sentant mon cœur s'effriter petit à petit. Depuis que je connais Madi, c'est à dire un sacré nombre d'années si on compte bien puisque je la connaissais avant la mort d'Indra, sa mère qui était une des amies de Marcus et une de mes mentors, j'ai toujours su ou presque que la jeune fille était intéressée par une carrière ou sein de la police ou du FBI, mais jamais elle n'avait encore parlé d'engagement militaire.

C'est un sacré choc qu'elle me fait. Dans le même temps, je ne peux pas lui dire franchement non mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire d'y aller. Qui voudrait voir son enfant se battre à l'autre bout du monde et risquer de perdre une partie de soi, tant psychologique que physiologique si ce n'est perdre la vie ? Parce que malgré tout ce que vient de me dire ma mère, Madi est mon enfant, pas biologiquement parce qu'elle a déjà une mère qui l'aimait plus que tout de son vivant mais cette jeune fille pleine de caractère est mon enfant et mon cœur se déchire à l'idée de la perdre.

-C'est… C'est une plaisanterie ? Je finis par demander.

Madi se renfrogne face à mon ton froid. Je n'ai pas voulu que cela sorte de cette façon parce que je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à ma mère ou d'exercer une quelconque pression sur l'adolescente mais c'est mon inquiétude qui parle.

-Je… Je croyais que c'était le FBI qui t'intéressait plus que tout ? Je reprends. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais m'engager dans l'armée, répond brusquement Madi face à mes questions. Seulement pour que je puisse intégrer Quantico, il faut que j'ai plus de 23 ans et un diplôme universitaire ou que j'ai un passé militaire, m'explique la jeune fille.

-Je sais mais tu as 15 ans ! C'est trop tôt pour songer à l'armée !

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'engager, répète Madi.

-Je sais mais… Essaye de me comprendre, je tente de l'apaiser. Mon frère est militaire, je ne le vois que rarement parce qu'il est souvent à l'étranger et je m'inquiète sans arrêt pour lui. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose avec toi parce que si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter, je lui explique au bord des larmes. Je préfère mille fois que tu ailles à l'université pour ensuite intégrer la police ou le FBI, bien que cela ne soit pas sans risque.

Madi réfléchit un instant à ce que je viens de dire avant de se lever pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle colle sa tête dans mon cou et j'en profite pour la serrer contre moi tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Clarke, je comprends, sincèrement. Mais je te parle simplement de camps d'entraînement. Ce serait pendant les grandes vacances et on ferait tout ce que font les militaires sans prendre le risque d'être déployé, c'est comme un stage, argumente la plus jeune. De toute façon, j'ai jusqu'en février pour donner ma réponse alors prend ton temps.

-Je vais y réfléchir, je cède. Mais ça ne m'enchante absolument pas toute cette histoire !

Madi fait une moue boudeuse avant de se rasseoir pour finir son goûter. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle débarrasse la table et se tourne vers moi avant de pousser un soupir.

-Sinon qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ta mère ?

Tiens, il y a du progrès, tout à l'heure, c'était Cruella ! J'aurais dû me douter que Madi me poserait la question.

-M'informer que mon oncle était mort.

-Tu as un oncle, toi ? S'exclame la brune, surprise.

-Avais, je rectifie. C'était le frère de mon père mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, je lui explique.

-Ah, et pourquoi Abby t'as prévenue dans ce cas ?

-Parce que c'est Lincoln et moi qui allons recevoir son héritage puisqu'il ne s'est jamais marié, n'a jamais eu d'enfant et que nous sommes ses seuls neveux.

-C'est plutôt cool alors ? Demande Madi.

-Pas vraiment, je m'en fous de son argent et ça me rajoute des démarches administratives. Ce n'est pas simplement : « il est mort et j'ai une partie de son argent. » Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empresse de rectifier Madi. C'est plutôt cool dans le sens où Abby n'est pas venue pour encore te reprocher d'avoir demander ma garde. Elle l'a encore fait, devine l'adolescente en voyant ma mine contrite.

-Tu sais comment elle est. Depuis le temps, je ne cherche plus à avoir son approbation et puis j'en ai profité pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Bon, maintenant, il est temps que tu fasses tes devoirs, je la coupe.

Pendant les jours suivants, l'ambiance entre ma mère et moi est encore plus tendue que d'ordinaire à l'hôpital, j'essaye de l'éviter comme la peste et j'y arrive plutôt bien. C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi très occupée avec ses responsabilités de chef, ce qui, on ne va pas se mentir, m'arrange.

Les autres internes et moi continuons d'enchaîner les gardes et je suis un peu plus rassurée qu'avant en ce qui concerne Madi puisque Octavia passe régulièrement la soirée avec l'adolescente. Octavia est vraiment sympathique et elle comprend Madi mieux que je ne le fais en ce qui concerne sa future carrière.

Ce soir en rentrant d'une garde assez tranquille, je trouve un mot de Madi pour m'indiquer qu'elle se trouve chez nos voisins, c'est étrange car c'est tout le temps la jeune policière qui se déplace, sans doute pour éviter les situations gênantes entre son frère et sa jeune amie mais ce n'est pas non plus bien grave. Mais en avoisinant l'heure, je me décide à aller la chercher pour que nous puissions dîner et passer un peu de temps entre nous.

Je ressors de la maison et je traverse l'allée où est garée ma voiture pour toquer à la porte du charmant prof. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'ouvre et m'accueille avec un sourire en coin ce qui a le don de faire accélérer les battements traître de mon muscle cardiaque. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque fatigue ni en raison d'une frayeur mais bien parce que son sourire est irrésistible tout comme les dizaines de tâche de rousseur qui parsèment ses joues et son nez. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées et me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

-Que puis faire pour toi, princesse ? Me demande-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

-Euh, Madi m'a laissé un mot pour me dire qu'elle était chez toi avec Octavia alors je viens la chercher pour que nous puissions dîner.

-Pas de soucis, entre. Elle est depuis tout à l'heure en train de faire ses devoirs avec ma sœur en haut. Installe toi, je vais la chercher.

-Merci, je dis en m'avançant dans le vestibule pour tomber sur un salon joliment décoré.

Les meubles sont en bois et sont simples mais le canapé a l'air tout à fait confortable et de nombreuses touches de couleurs donnent de la vie à l'ensemble. C'est à la fois simple, quelque peu rustique mais tout à fait cosy. On se sent bien dans cette pièce. Sur la petite table du salon repose une pile de copies, j'ai sans doute interrompu Bellamy en pleine séance de correction. Ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant que le brun bouclé redescende avec ma fille, je reste debout à observer la pièce. C'est aussi comme ça que je remarque des photos d'Octavia et de son frère au bord de l'eau et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le torse du plus âgé. Ses pectoraux et ses biceps sont bien dessinés et ses abdominaux sont un pur régal pour mes yeux, ni trop musclés, ni pas assez.

-Tu admires la vue ? Me taquine Bellamy en me faisant sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Je m'exclame pour masquer mon trouble. Et pour te répondre, je trouve simplement que vous avez une belle complicité Octavia et toi.

-C'est vrai, répond le brun. Mais tu en profitais surtout pour mater mon torse, se moque le prof d'histoire.

-Tu m'énerves, je m'emporte en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras alors qu'il éclate de rire.

C'est à cet instant que je vois Madi suivie par Octavia qui descend les escaliers et qui semble surprise de voir son prof rigoler avec moi.

-Ah, Clarke, comment vas tu ? Me questionne Octavia avec un grand sourire, ce qui me permet de me remettre du trouble qui vient de m'envahir.

-Bien et toi ? Je lui répond avec un franc sourire.

-Très bien, mais dis moi. Tu viens juste de rentrer de l'hôpital, je suppose. Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Et si vous restiez toutes les deux manger avec nous ? Nous propose la jeune brune.

-C'est qu'on ne voudrait pas vous déranger.

-Mais non, penses tu ! Rétorque joyeusement la policière et puis le nôtre de repas est déjà prêt. Ça t'évitera de la fatigue, avance Octavia comme argument.

Je regarde Madi qui me pousse à répondre par l'affirmative à la requête de son amie, me tourne aussi vers Bellamy qui me sourit en réponse. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas à cuisiner et nous pourrions passer un bon moment.

-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, je réponds avec un sourire plus timide. Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? Je demande.

Octavia balaye ma question d'une main alors son frère en profite pour me faire un clin d'œil que je ne comprends pas bien. Pas que ça me dérange, parce que ça lui donne un air malicieux tout à fait adorable et presque enfantin, il paraît un peu plus jeune lorsqu'il sourit.

-On t'invite pour que n'aies rien à faire chez toi et tu veux aider ? C'est gentil mais on devrait s'en sortir princesse.

-Tu te souviens que mon prénom est Clarke ? Je l'interroge.

-Bien sûr, mais entre le fait que tu sois la fille de ta chef de service et tes cheveux blonds ainsi que ton teint pâle, tu as tout d'une princesse, me réponde Bellamy avec un grand sourire comme si sa logique était imparable.

-Et ça te suffit comme raisonnement ? Parce que toute les princesses ne sont pas blondes pour commencer, ensuite je ne vois pas le rapport entre le poste de ma mère.

-Ah oui ? Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Cendrillon, Aurore ? Elsa ? Énonce Bellamy.

-Mais tu oublies Merida, Mulan, Blanche-Neige, Ariel, Jasmine… Tu veux que je continue ? Je le nargue. De plus toi qui est prof d'histoire, tu dois savoir qu'Elizabeth I était rousse, la reine Victoria, brune tout comme Elizabeth II. Donc te baser sur ma couleur de cheveux n'est pas le raisonnement à adopter.

-Pas faux, cependant tu es une princesse parce que tu aimes avoir raison et ne me contredis pas sur ce point, princesse parce que tu essayes de prouver par a plus b que j'ai tort. Ensuite ta mère occupe un poste à hautes responsabilités, c'est un peu la reine ce qui ferait de toi par conséquent une princesse.

-Et bien, je n'ai rien d'une princesse.

-Et tu n'as rien d'un commandant de la mort et tu te faisais appeler « Wanheda » alors…

-Je n'étais qu'une ado et je ne savais même pas que c'était un vrai mot, c'était simplement pour embêter mon frère ! Et tu as vraiment retenu cette information ? Je m'étonne.

-Il faut croire.

-On vous dérange pas ? Nous interrompt Octavia qui aborde le même et grand sourire que ma fille adoptive. Le genre de sourire qui me laisse présager une bêtise.

-Absolument pas, je rétorque, ravie de pouvoir masquer mon trouble en fronçant les sourcils face à la mine réjouie de Madi.

-Et vous avez terminé de vous chamailler ? Renchérit Madi.

-On échangeait simplement une opinion, rétorque son prof. Comme lorsqu'on débat en cours d'éducation civique.

-Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais d'habitude, vous débattez sur des sujets moins futiles qu'un surnom. D'autant que toi Clarke, tu ne devrais pas mal le prendre, c'est sûrement affectueux.

-Ou affreusement misogyne et qu'il se base simplement sur des préjugés !

-Ne me dis me dit pas que tu vas partir sur un débat féministe ? Soupire fortement Bellamy.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre et d'admettre que mes arguments seront sans doute meilleurs que les tiens ?

-Pas du tout, d'ailleurs je soutiens totalement l'égalité des sexes, c'est simplement que je viens de passer deux heures à corriger des devoirs et que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans ce genre de débat ce soir. D'autant que nous finirions pas tourner en rond mais libre à toi.

J'ai déjà dit que je le déteste ? Parce qu'il vient de me clouer le bec et que je n'aime pas ça du tout du tout mais c'est bien de savoir qu'il n'est pas un macho misogyne. Ça peut toujours servir.

-Madi, tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ? Demande Octavia. Il vaut mieux les laisser débattre entre eux et ne pas risquer de se prendre une balle perdue.

Madi suit la policière en me lançant un regard amusé. Dieu que le repas risque d'être long si nous le passons dans cette ambiance quoique ça peut s'avérer intéressant et puis, je ne veux pas me répéter mais qu'est ce que Bellamy peut être sexy lorsqu'il défend ses idées !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**A la semaine prochaine où Clarke sera toujours chez les Blake !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Guest, wyneo, The100forever8, machonjuli, crazybells et Marion99angel pour leur commentaires sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Guest :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**

**Machonjuli :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bellamy et Clarke ne vont plus tarder, je te le promets ! D'ailleurs, il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre !**

**Comme vous le verrez, le plus intéressant et important n'est pas le repas, mais ce qui se passe ensuite ! **

**/!\ J'ai posté un OS, sur le thème « Amour impossible » si vous voulez le lire, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur mon profil et il apparaîtra sous le titre ****_OS : La revanche d'une vie _****Il est basé avec les personnages de Twilight mais il reste compréhensible même pour les fan de The 100 /!\ **

**Merci à crzybells pour sa correction et sa relecture !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après un repas qui était un peu tendu au départ mais qui a fini par être un joyeux bazar, malgré toutes les protestations du frère et de la sœur Blake, j'aide Octavia à débarrasser la table pendant que Madi pose des questions à Bellamy concernant la différence entre les Dieux Grecs et les Dieux Romains. Les yeux du jeune professeur s'étaient illuminés à la question et il avait commencé à lui répondre avec enthousiasme nous faisant sourire avec Octavia, qui depuis le début de la soirée me lance des œillades malicieuses.

Je l'aide à ranger les assiettes sales dans le lave vaisselle lorsqu'elle se redresse et se met à me fixer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression, face à sa mine sérieuse et déterminée, que je ne me trouve plus avec la gentille voisine de mon âge et qui est amie avec ma fille, mais au contraire face à la policière. Ce changement de comportement est assez perturbant mais j'essaye de rester calme car après tout, je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache, à moins que je ne sois somnambule et que je tue des gens dans mon sommeil sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mais est ce que dans ce cas là, la faute m'en serait imputée ? Mon esprit commence à partir assez loin, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon genre habituellement mais Octavia fait assez peur avec cet air sur son visage !

-Tu comptes continuer ce manège pendant longtemps encore ? Me questionne la jeune brune.

-De… De quoi tu parles ? Je demande en perdant peu à peu des couleurs, je me sens devenir plus pâle qu'un cadavre recouvert de neige. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi.

-Avec Bellamy ? Tu comptes continuer à lui lancer des piques sans l'inviter à sortir pendant combien de temps ?

-Je vais essayer de ne plus lui envoyer de piques ? Je propose, hésitante sur le comportement à adopter.

-Mais non, tu peux poursuivre votre espèce de parade nuptiale, c'est assez drôle, sourit Octavia. Ce qui la rend plus… Humaine ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il te plaît, et ne le nie pas, Madi me l'a confirmé et que tu plais aussi à mon frère mais il ne fera pas le premier pas, alors ce serait parfait si toi tu le faisais .

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous feriez un super couple ? Tente Octavia en souriant de plus en plus largement bien que paraissant légèrement confuse par ma question.

Quant à moi, c'est toute cette situation qui me plonge dans la plus pure des confusions, mais bon…

-Non, pourquoi Bellamy ne ferait pas le premier pas ?

-C'est pas vrai, deux vrais boulets ces deux là, marmonne la policière en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Bellamy ne te demandera pas de sortir avec lui simplement parce qu'il… c'est pas la bonne formulation, disons que puisque tu as une enfant, enfin ado à charge et que tu travailles énormément, il ne voudra pas perturber votre routine. Comprends bien que ce n'est pas parce que tu as Madi, simplement il a peur que Madi le prenne mal et que tu le rejettes. Parce qu'on sait tous, avec les autres je veux dire, on a tous vu que tu choisirais Madi en premier dans tous les cas, ce qu'on comprend parfaitement mais Bellamy…. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais ce n'est pas le gars le plus heureux qui soit en amour.

Je prends quelques secondes pour bien assimiler tout ce qu'Octavia vient de me confier. Elle a raison sur un point, je ferais toujours passer Madi en priorité, quitte à me mettre ma mère à dos, mais la jeune fille apprécie énormément Bellamy et depuis le temps qu'elle veut me voir heureuse car elle a l'impression de m'empêcher de trouver quelqu'un, bien que ce soit complètement faux. Et vu les regards que j'ai récolté de la part de l'ado, elle serait pour une relation entre son prof et moi à 200 %. Pourtant, il est là le soucis, Bellamy est le prof de Madi et il pourrait avoir des soucis si il venait à sortir avec moi.

-Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire, propose gentiment Octavia.

-Mais… Bellamy serait d'accord ? Si c'est moi qui lui demande ? Je questionne Octavia.

-Il est peut-être mon frère, mais je ne lis pas encore dans son esprit, commence la policière, ce qui me fait légèrement perdre espoir. Cependant, continue-t-elle rapidement, je le connais très bien. Si tu lui proposais tout en lui exposant toute la situation, tu as toutes tes chances.

Octavia me laisse dans la cuisine en me faisant un clin d'œil. Si j'ai vraiment une opportunité avec Bellamy de commencer une relation, je devrais la saisir parce que si je suis réaliste, Bellamy est un très bel homme, charmant quand il le veut et ça se voit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour les personnes auxquelles il tient. C'est un homme qui est en plus de tout ça, intelligent, passionné et passionnant et je ne suis sans doute pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Je sors de la cuisine des Blake pour rejoindre tout le monde dans l'entrée. Après avoir salué la sœur et le frère, d'ailleurs les lèvres de ce dernier se sont attardées un peu plus que la bienséance ne l'exige, m'arrachant un rougissement mais aussi un grand sourire. Nous traversons l'allée qui sépare nos deux maisons avec Madi. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous installons quelques instants dans le salon, pour partager un moment rien que toutes les deux. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, de ses cours, de ses amies et puis avisant l'heure tardive, nous montons toutes les deux nous coucher parce que la jeune fille a cours le lendemain et que je dois travailler.

Les jours suivants se ressemblent et étonnement, les gardes deviennent assez calmes, il faut dire que l'automne est bien installé à présent donc les gens font plus attention, entraînant une diminution des opérations d'urgence, les opérations programmées se poursuivent et ma mère, loin d'être agréable, il ne faut pas non plus rêver, se montre un peu moins vexante et un peu plus calme. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que Marcus doit y être pour quelque chose.

Et puisque Thanksgiving arrive à grand pas, je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à me dire que fin novembre est déjà là, le temps ayant passé à une vitesse folle. C'est sans doute parce que même si j'ignore encore le travail exact de Lincoln, il est plus présent dans ma vie, rendant souvent visite à une certaine policière, que Bellamy se montre de plus en plus charmant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps d'avoir la fameuse conversation, je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas que je tarde, mais je me trouve toujours une excuse soit il y a Madi dans les parages, Madi ou n'importe qui d'autre, soit ce n'est pas le moment. Mais j'essaye de me motiver pour faire le premier pas. Premier pas que je compte faire ce soir, c'est décidé. Bon, au fond de moi, je sais que ne suis pas assez courageuse pour réellement avoir cette discussion, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, mais je compte bien tendre une main dans sa direction.

C'est avec une certaine nervosité que je toque à la porte des Blake en rentrant à 18 h d'une garde de 12 heures. J'inspire profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements erratiques de mon muscle cardiaque. C'est un Bellamy aux traits tirés qui m'ouvre et mon cœur s'accélère encore davantage devant la vision du jeune prof d'histoire.

-Princesse ? s'étonne Bellamy. Madi n'est pas ici, elle est d'ailleurs chez vous, enfin je pense parce que ma sœur est sortie.

-Je sais, je réponds. Ta sœur est avec mon frère en train de s'entraîner avec Madi, je lui explique.

-Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Parce que ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je suis fatigué et j'aimerais retourner dans mon lit.

-Tu es malade ? Je m'inquiète en m'approchant pour porter ma main droite contre son front et bien que l'air frais extérieur ait rendu ma main froide, je sens nettement la fièvre qui émane du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui ferme les yeux au contact de la fraîcheur.

-Hum, j'ai dû attrapé un rhume, depuis ce matin, je suis fatigué.

-Ah mon avis, tu as la grippe alors tu vas vite rentrer et retourner dans ton lit pendant que je te prépare quelque chose de léger à avaler.

-Mais j'ai pas faim, proteste faiblement Bellamy en rentrant malgré tout dans la maison.

Je le suis et le soutient légèrement jusque dans sa chambre, qui malheureusement se trouve au premier étage. Et même si c'est majoritairement du muscle, il pèse son poids ! C'est donc quelque peu essoufflée par l'effort que je dépose le jeune homme dans son lit. Pendant qu'il s'installe, je me tourne vers lui et lui dis :

-Je reviens dans 5 minutes, une fois que j'aurais fait cuire un bouillon, en attendant repose toi.

-T'as pas besoin de prendre soin de moi, tu sais, grimace Bellamy.

-Oh que si, et la première des raisons est que je suis médecin, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je vais aussi en profiter pour prendre ma trousse pour t'examiner et ne pense même pas à rechigner, tu n'es pas en état. Et surtout, ne bouge pas.

-Et où veux tu que j'aille dans mon état ? Riposte le beau prof.

Je quitte sa chambre, que je n'ai pas pris le temps de détailler, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation à l'heure actuelle. Une fois chez moi, je prépare rapidement une soupe de vermicelle avec beaucoup de bouillon pour le malade d'à côté. Je tiens ce remède de ma grand-mère, lorsque j'étais malade l'hiver ou que Lincoln avait la grippe, notre grand-mère nous préparer une soupe, que ce soit de légumes ou de vermicelles, malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps ni les ingrédients pour une soupe de légumes alors Bellamy devra se contenter de ça.

Pendant que le tout cuit, je vais chercher ma trousse avec mon stéthoscope, ainsi qu'un thermomètre, un tensiomètre et les affreux bâtons pour observer la gorge. Cette trousse ne me sert qu'à la maison même si la plupart du temps, je suis obligée d'emmener Madi chez le médecin pour avoir l'ordonnance, et oui, même si j'ai le diagnostique, je ne peux pas prescrire de médicaments pour les membres de ma famille et pour moi-même, c'est contraire à l'éthique ce qui est normal car cela évite des problèmes de dépendance à certains opiacés, anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs ainsi que des arnaques aux assurances.

En moins de dix minutes, tout est prêt et je mets la soupe encore bouillante dans une boite, puis je me saisis de ma sacoche alors que j'entends toujours Madi, Lincoln et Octavia qui s'entraînent et j'aurais bien participé mais je suis vraiment claquée et de plus, ça me permet de passer du temps seule avec Bellamy. Oui, mais il est malade et ce n'est pas l'idéal, me souffle ma conscience, mais on s'en fout de ça !

Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre de Bellamy après un trajet dans les escaliers beaucoup plus simple que 15 minutes plus tôt, je retrouve le jeune prof en train de somnoler et il a un air adorable sur le visage. Même si ça m'embête de le réveiller, il faut que je l'ausculte et qu'il avale quelque chose. Je m'approche doucement et même si l'envie de caresser ses boucles brunes me démange, je le secoue légèrement par l'épaule alors que ses épaules nues sont luisantes de sueur, ce qui est bien sûr du à la fièvre.

-Hum, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Bellamy d'une voix rauque.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger un peu, mais avant il faut que je t'ausculte, tu veux bien ?

-J'ai pas faim. Mais vas y, si tu veux jouer au docteur.

-Je suis docteur, je rétorque en souriant.

Nous continuons d'échanger deux trois mots pendant que je prends sa température qui est assez élevée, ensuite, je le fais asseoir pour écouter ses poumons et son cœur pour enfin terminer par sa gorge. J'en profite quand même pour prendre sa tension, pour avoir le maximum d'information même si avec le peu que j'ai et le manque d'ordonnancier, je ne vais pas faire beaucoup pour lui ce soir, mais cela confirme mon impression d'une grippe.

-Alors docteur ? Se moque Bellamy.

-Tu as une grippe, tu vas prendre du paracétamol ou de l'ibuprofène, ce que tu as pour faire baisser la température et pour éviter les courbatures. Si tu as mal à la gorge ou que finalement tu te mets à tousser, il faudra que tu ailles au médecin pour qu'il te prescrive du sirop mais sinon, le meilleur remède est encore de se reposer. Mais avant, tu avales un peu de cette soupe pour reprendre des forces.

-Tu sais que tu es autoritaire ?

-Pardon, tu as des questions ? Tu veux que je te réexplique certains points que tu n'as pas compris ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Tu vois, je réponds en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour ranger ma trousse et sortir une boite de paracétamol, je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est plus simple comme ça que de fouiller dans la chambre de Bellamy pour trouver les médicaments qu'il possède ou qu'il se lève pour le faire lui même.

-Sinon, princesse, tu étais venue pour quoi ? A part faire des heures sup ?

-Euh, et bien. C'est à dire que…

-Eh, respire, je ne vais pas te manger et puis bien que ce soit drôle de te voir bafouiller, je n'ai pas toutes mes facultés alors sois plus précise, se moque Bellamy.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. Ça te dirait de fêter Thanksgiving avec Madi, Lincoln et moi ? Bien sûr, il y aura aussi ta sœur mais euh, toi tu veux bien ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu bien entendu.

Bellamy fait mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de me répondre avec un sourire éclatant si on oublie le fait qu'il a la grippe.

-C'est d'accord ! Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ?

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'étais foutue et qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Etes vous contente ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Marion99angel, The100forever8, Guest, machonjuli et crazybells pour leur review qui me font très plaisir ! **

**Guest ****: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! **

**Machonjuli ****: Oui, je suis comme toi, la mort de Lincoln et la fin du Linctavia est difficile à avaler et c'est un couple qui me manque surtout qu'Octavia a bien changé depuis, et pas forcément en bien… Tu verras que la réaction de Madi ne sera peut-être pas comme tu l'attends mais j'espère que ça va te plaire. **

**J'ai publié un OS qui est ma version de la fin de la saison 6 et le début de la saison 7, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil et à commenter. Il est disponible à partir de mon profil et sous le titre _Et après ? _**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et ses conseils ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Thanksgiving est enfin là et pour le coup, j'ai même le droit à deux jours de repos complet ! Si c'est pas un luxe ça ! Murphy et Raven auront leur week-end mais en échange, ils travaillent tous les deux aujourd'hui et demain, ce qui n'a pas l'air de les déranger, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Alors, je me retrouve de bonne heure, 9h un jour de repos, on peut dire que c'est tôt, à préparer la dinde avant de l'enfourner pendant plusieurs heures. Lincoln ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et il pourra m'aider à la préparation de certains plats pendant que Madi fait une tarte au chocolat du tonnerre. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous n'allons pas mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Octavia et Bellamy se chargent d'apporter la purée de patate douce, que Bellamy fera tout seul, c'est ce qu'a dit Octavia qui a récolté de la part de son frère : « Il vaut mieux que tu restes loin de la cuisine si nous ne voulons pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire ! »

Mais pour l'heure, retour aux préparations qui me passent un peu au dessus de la tête car depuis que j'ai pris conscience de l'amour tout sauf amical que je porte à Bellamy, j'angoisse. Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour que je lui fasse une déclaration bien qu'Octavia m'a assuré qu'il ne me rejetterait pas, mais si il n'y avait que mon amour propre en jeu, mais pas du tout. J'ai à peine le temps de faire tout ce que je dois faire dans une journée de 24 heures, je ferais comment si en plus Bellamy venait se rajouter à l'équation ?

Quelque chose me dit qu'il en fait déjà parti mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une seule variable, il n'est pas la clé pour résoudre le problème et j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera si jamais un jour il le devient. Ma métaphore n'est pas forcément compréhensible pour une personne non scientifique mais l'idée est là.

Je ne peux pas me permettre que Bellamy prenne plus de place pour le moment, parce que si la relation plutôt étrange que j'entretiens avec ma mère est sur le point de s'arranger, ou plutôt nous sommes dans une sorte de paix relative, le traité de paix n'est pas encore signé mais il y a un cessé le feu dans les combats. On pourrait dire que nous sommes en période de guerre froide et vu ma mère, elle fait partie des communistes ! Mais je dois continuer de prendre soin de Madi, ce qui est loin d'être une corvée mais loin d'être reposant. Et puis, la succession du frère de mon père avance, malheureusement, c'est beaucoup de paperasse et juste pour ça, je voudrais renoncer mais en même temps si je le fais, ce ne serait pas juste pour Lincoln.

Lincoln qui sort officiellement avec Octavia depuis à peu près le soir où j'ai pris soin de Bellamy qui avait la grippe. Ils forment un couple tout mignon et en même temps tellement badass, je veux dire, à eux deux, ils pourraient botter les fesses de tout le monde. Sauf si Madi et moi, nous nous mettons contre eux mais ils sont plus forts que nous puisqu'ils sont tous les deux en service actif. Honnêtement, je plains la personne qui fera une remarque désagréable ou déplacée à Octavia ou à mon frère.

Bellamy avait un peu tiré la gueule au départ avant de recevoir un regard noir de sa sœur lorsque les deux amoureux nous l'avaient annoncé. Ce qui m'avait fait plutôt rire jusqu'à ce que la jeune policière se penche pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de son frère et que ce dernier soit devenu bien pale avant de rougir furieusement.

Qu'est ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire sa sœur ? C'est à ce jour toujours autant un mystère. C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me sort de mes pensées.

-Bonjour petite sœur ! s'exclame Lincoln avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es étonnement de bonne humeur, je lui fait remarquer, suspicieuse avant de porter mon avant bras à son front comme pour juger sa température. Tu n'es pourtant pas malade…

-Et passer Thanksgiving avec ma sœur, ma nièce, ma petite amie et son frère au lieu de quelques autres centaines de soldats n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire preuve de gaieté ?

-Si bien sûr, je réponds. Bon maintenant qui tu es arrivé, tu viens aider en cuisine parce que le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul !

-Esclavagiste ! S'écrit mon jumeau.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Je rétorque en souriant, contaminée par la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre de mon frère.

Nous passons les heures suivantes en cuisine, nous chamaillant quelques fois sous le regard amusé de Madi.

Vers 13h, Bellamy et Octavia nous rejoignent enfin pour le plus grand plaisir de Lincoln et de Madi mais aussi pour le mien comme l'atteste le petit saut de mon cœur en voyant le beau brun dans une tenue un peu plus habillé que d'ordinaire. Il est encore plus beau et je me demande comment ça peut être possible.

Pendant que la dinde fini de cuire, nous nous installons dans le salon pour commencer l'apéritif et tout naturellement, nous nous mettons à discuter avec le jeune prof. Nous nous taquinons avec bienveillance et nous flirtons sans même nous en rendre compte, enfin pour sa part car j'ai conscience de rendre pique sur pique et de tellement sourire ce qui me cause une crampe aux zygomatiques.

Le repas se passe bien, et nous nous taquinons tous. Même Madi qui est plus réservée envers Bellamy parce que ce dernier reste toujours son prof, finit par se lâcher et lui lancer des piques comme elle le faisait déjà avec Lincoln, Octavia et moi.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas que la bonne humeur commence à se dissiper, et même si je ne suis pas une super fan de football américain, nous mettons la finale du Super Bowl pour en faire un bruit de fond, malheureusement, mais aujourd'hui, il faut qu'une certaine personne vienne gâcher la fête.

Il est plus de 17h lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonne, et comme j'ai la panse bien remplie, c'est lentement que je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Madi me lance un regard interrogatif auquel je réponds en haussant les épaules. Ni elle, ni moi n'attendons quelqu'un et je me demande qui cela peut bien être.

En ouvrant la porte, je me retrouve devant ma mère et devant une personne que je n'imaginais pas revoir un jour.

-Tu n'es pas morte ? Je demande froidement.

-Clarke, me réprimande ma mère. Tu pourrais te montrer plus gentille avec ton amie.

-Elle n'est plus mon amie depuis un sacré bout de temps, depuis qu'elle s'est engagée et que je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. Tu sais, les amies ne font pas ce genre de choses, je réponds sur le même ton qu'Abby.

-Tu vas bien passer à autre chose, en attendant, tu pourrais la faire rentrer ? Il faut que je rentre chez moi, Marcus m'attend.

-Clarke, c'est qui ? Demande Madi. Oh Cruella !

-Tu pourrais mieux me parler jeune fille, tu me dois le respect !

-Je te parlerais mieux lorsque tu te comporteras comme une vraie mère envers Clarke, rétorque la jeune fille.

-Stop, Maman, tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas. Madi, rentre je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

-Mais…

-Ma chérie, fait ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît, je lui demande le plus gentiment possible. Je ne ferais pas le plaisir à ma mère de la disputer devant elle. Madi semble comprendre où je veux en venir, puisqu'elle rentre dans la maison.

-Ton frère est avec toi ? Demande soudainement ma mère.

-Tu veux qu'il soit où ? Bien sûr qu'il est ici. Mais si tu veux lui parler, tu peux aussi te déplacer sur sa base, tu sais.

-Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi, je reste ta mère.

-Ah oui ? C'est bête, mais je pensais que tu étais seulement un médecin de l'hôpital, oups !

-Tu pourrais parler un peu mieux à ta maman, Clarke, je ne reconnais pas.

-Lexa, fais moi le plaisir ne te pas te mêler de ça, cette histoire ne te concerne pas et tu as raison, tu ne me reconnais plus, 8 ans dans une amitié, c'est long.

-Laisse moi au moins rentrer que je t'explique.

-Ah quoi ça servirait ? Tu étais ma meilleure amie et tu es partie comme une voleuse. Tes explications, tu peux te les foutres où je pense.

-Écoute moi et après je disparais de ta vie à nouveau.

-Bien. Maman, au revoir, je lui dis en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Lexa me suit dans le salon où Lincoln, Madi, Octavia et Bellamy sont en train de regarder la télévision. En reconnaissant Lexa, Lincoln me lance un regard et se lève pour saluer son ancienne supérieure et mon ancienne amie.

-Commandante, dit mon frère en faisant le salue militaire. Avant de lui faire une bise.

-Contente de voir que tu vas bien, lui répond Lexa avec un sourire.

-Également. Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?

-Je devais parler à Clarke, je ne reste pas longtemps.

-Au fait, je te présente, Octavia, ma petite amie, son frère, Bellamy et Madi, la fille adoptive de Clarke.

-Enchantée, sourit Lexa. Tu as une fille adoptive ? Me demande-t-elle.

-C'est ce que mon frère vient de dire.

-On va peut-être vous laisser, commence Bellamy.

-Non, non, vous pouvez rester ici, on va aller discuter dans la cuisine, je réponds avant d'entraîner Lexa à ma suite. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Lexa s'arrête et m'observe étrangement devant mon ton sec et froid, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle à revenir au bout de tout ce temps ? J'ai très mal vécu son départ pour l'armée alors qu'à l'époque, elle était une de mes seules amies et je l'ai vraiment vécu comme un abandon. Au début, j'avais espéré de ses nouvelles et puis je me suis fait une raison, notre amitié comptait moins pour elle que pour moi.

-Je… Je suis désolée de te pas t'avoir donner des nouvelles pendant toutes ces années.

-La belle affaire ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur et du jour au lendemain, plus rien ! Putain, tu étais celle qui me connaissait le mieux avec Lincoln !

-Je sais, et je suis vraiment navrée mais je devais partir. Je… Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme c'était, il fallait que je m'éloigne et que je coupe tous les ponts et…

-Et ? Je la pousse.

-Et plus particulièrement, je devais partir loin de toi.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande en me passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'avais fait ? Ou dit ?

Lexa semble désemparée face à ma question, et pour peu je me sentirai mal pour elle, mais je suis toujours en colère contre elle. Parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour que soudainement ma compagnie lui soit devenu désagréable.

-Alors, j'attends. C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on s'explique, tu as le champ libre.

-Tu n'avais rien fait en particulier, ou dis mais…

-Mais quoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je te pousse à parler alors que c'est toi qui a insisté au départ ? Écoute, parle ou va-t-en, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as jamais comprit ! Tu ne me voyais que comme ta sœur, tu te changeais devant moi sans soucis, tu te confiait à moi et moi comme une idiote, je tombais un peu plus amoureuse de toi à chaque fois. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ma sœur, mais tu étais aveugle à ce sujet, c'est pour ça que je devais partir, parce que je savais que ça ne serait jamais réciproque et pour t'oublier, je devais coupé tout lien avec toi, mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

Je prends du temps pour assimiler la bombe que vient de lâcher Lexa. Elle a raison, je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette façon, je ne savais même pas qu'elle aimait les femmes, même si ça n'aurait rien changer dans mon comportement qu'elle me dise qu'elle était gay.

-Pourquoi revenir maintenant pour tout me dire ? Je lui demande.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? Je répète.

-Parce que… Parce que lorsque j'ai revu ton frère, je savais qu'un jour, il faudrait que je te le dise. Mais aussi parce que ma future femme m'a demandé de le faire avant de l'épouser. Elle veut être sûre que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi et c'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir te voir.

-Oh. Heu, félicitation ? Et alors ?

-Alors, je suis plus que certaine de vouloir me marier, parce que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, mais je crois que j'avais besoin de te voir pour en être sûre et de pas rester dans l'illusion d'un amour passé.

-Je suis contente pour toi dans ce cas, mais heu…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande gentiment Lexa, en me faisant un sourire.

-Tu sais, je t'ai détesté pendant des années même si je comprends à présent, mais ça fait mal de tirer un trait sur notre amitié.

-Je sais, mais c'est mieux comme ça, sourit la militaire. Je vais y aller maintenant, ravie d'avoir pu m'expliquer avec toi.

Je regarde Lexa sortir de la cuisine dans un état second et je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir d'être partie comme elle l'a fait, je la comprends même au contraire et me dire que notre amitié est réellement terminée me fait de la peine plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé parce qu'au fond j'avais toujours l'espoir que ça s'arrangerait pour revenir comme avant.

Je ne me rends pas compte que je pleurs jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras viennent m'entourer pour me blottir contre un torse musclé. J'en profite pour l'étreindre à mon tour et caler ma tête contre son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà, le repas se passait bien, tout comme la journée jusqu'à ce que Abby pointe le bout de son nez avec une personne du passé de Clarke. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**N'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou à toutes, merci à wyneo, machonjuli, Guest, crazybells, The100forever8, Marion99angel et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je remercie toutes celles qui ont commenté, suivis et ajouté en favoris cette fic. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire. **

**Je n'ai pas prévu pour l'instant une autre fic sur ****_The 100_**** , mais une très longue fic sur ****_Twilight_****. L'année à venir s'annonce chargé pour moi, mais j'essayerais de publier et d'écrire des OS. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez un thème, une situation particulière, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies. **

**Merci à crazybells qui a fait un formidable travail alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'univers de la série, mais qui a quand même corrigé toutes mes petites fautes ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je reste un moment à me raccrocher au pull et à écouter les battements régulier de son cœur. C'est un son calme, rassurant et familier. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, apaisée alors qu'il me caresse le dos en signe de soutient.

-Chut, tout va bien princesse, murmure-t-il doucement alors que je me détache légèrement de lui en levant ma tête pour l'observer.

-Merci, je murmure à mon tour avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la limite inférieur de sa mandibule.

-Tu veux en parler ? Je ne te force en rien bien sûr, mais ça pourrait te faire du bien.

-Hum, ma plus longue amitié vient de définitivement prendre fin. Mais ça va, je veux dire, ça va aller.

-Si tu le dis, répond doucement Bellamy en posant son menton sur mon crâne, étant toujours très proche.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu as su qu'il fallait que tu viennes ? Que j'avais besoin de toi ?

Je rougis en prononçant cette dernière question, mais il faut que je sache. Je n'ai plus envie de perdre de temps. Parce que de toute façon, s'il me restait le moindre doute, il s'est envolé en même temps qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je suis amoureuse de Bellamy. Il faut aussi dire que le jeune prof est charmant, drôle, taquin, cultivé, attentionné, protecteur et aussi bel homme. Il a bien sûr aussi des défauts, comme tout le monde mais pour l'instant alors que ce n'est que le début, ils ne sont pas si gênant, bien qu'il soit surprotecteur, agaçant lorsqu'il pense avoir raison. Ils font au contraire parti de son charme.

-Lexa est partie assez brusquement et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de réconfort.

-Tu as eu raison. Je peux te poser une question ? Je lui demande timidement.

-Bien sûr princesse.

-Est ce qu'Octavia a raison lorsqu'elle dit que je te plais ?

-Octavia t'as dit ça ? Demande Bellamy en rougissant par dessus son teint halé, ce qui est parfaitement adorable.

-Hin, hin, je réponds en hochant la tête.

-Elle a tord, elle est même assez loin de la vérité. Tu ne me plais pas Clarke, je suis complètement sous ton charme. A ce niveau, on ne peut plus appeler ça se plaire, mais carrément de l'amour. Enfin de mon côté. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux patienter. D'autant que je suis le prof de Madi, ça serait trop compliqué mais nous avons le temps.

-Non. Je veux dire, bien sûr que nous avons le temps, je reprends après avoir vu le visage blessé de Bellamy. Nous avons le temps et oui, c'est compliqué en ce moment parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, parce qu'il y a Madi et que oui tu es son prof. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est durant toute ma carrière que je risque d'être occupée, mais c'est à moi de trouver du temps. Et même si tu es le prof de Madi, rien ne t'interdit d'être avec moi. Je ne veux plus attendre tu comprends ? J'en ai assez d'attendre.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Me demande Bellamy alors que l'espoir illumine son regard. Parce que je ne compte pas te laisser partir après, tu seras coincée avec moi, plaisante le brun.

-Et toi avec moi.

-Ça ne va pas être simple, Madi…

-Madi ne sera pas contre.

-Elle est même totalement pour ! Crie une voix depuis le salon, me faisant rigoler.

-Elle est surtout indiscrète ! Je crie à mon tour alors que Bellamy rit à son tour .

-Alors, je suppose que plus rien ne m'empêche de t'embrasser ? Me questionne le brun.

-Plus rien, je confirme en m'approchant de plus en plus pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sens Bellamy sourire lorsque Madi crie un « Enfin! » en chœur avec Octavia.

-Au moins, nous savons que ma sœur approuve aussi, rigole Bellamy en s'écartant !

-Quel soulagement, je soupire théâtralement. N'empêche que toute cette situation fait très téléfilm de Noël.

-Quoi ? Mais non, nous ne sommes qu'à Thanksgiving, plaisante Bellamy.

Je souris en blottissant à nouveau contre son torse pour être en paix pendant quelque instant. Ses bras m'enveloppent et il pose sa tête sur mon crâne. Et nous sommes bien comme ça. C'est vrai que nous ressemblons plus à un vieux couple mais j'aime cette proximité, d'autant qu'avoir des ébats passionnés n'est actuellement pas possible puisque sa sœur, mon frère et ma fille adoptive se trouvent dans le salon, à portée d'oreilles.

-Sinon, les amoureux, vous revenez avec nous ou vous allez manqué tout le match ? Demande Octavia en arrivant sur le seuil de la cuisine.

-C'est pas vrai, on ne peux pas être tranquille ? Je fais semblant de râler en m'éloignant de Bellamy.

-Si, mais pas maintenant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving mais promis, vous pourrez vous envoyer en l'air ce soir. Madi pourra venir à la maison et avec Lincoln nous savons nous tenir, se moque la policière.

-Je te déteste, je lance à la jeune femme.

-Nan, tu m'adore ! Rétorque-t-elle alors que nous reprenons place sur le canapé pour regarder la suite et fin du match de football américain.

Nous passons la fin de soirée ainsi, tous devant la télévision, à parler et à rire. Le sujet « Lexa » ou « Abby » n'a pas été abordé et il n'en est que préférable.

Comme promit, Octavia et Lincoln embarquent Madi dans la maison voisine et je me sens légèrement coupable de faire partir l'ado mais avant de partir, elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire. Je sais qu'elle a déjà eu la fameuse conversation avec sa mère mais je devrais peut-être en rajouter une couche, non ? Parce que je veux dire, je sais qu'elle a 15 ans mais elle n'est pas censé croire que je n'ai pas de relations sexuelles ? Ou ça ne marche qu'avec les parents et pas avec ta tutrice ?

Je secoue la tête alors que Bellamy continue de regarder la télévision, lui comme moi avons envie de l'autre, je le vois dans son regard, mais depuis que nous sommes seuls dans la maison, l'ambiance s'est épaissit. Et autant j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec le jeune prof, autant je suis nerveuse et j'ai envie de prendre mon temps.

Parce que flirter pendant des semaines est une chose mais être en couple depuis quelques heures en est une autre.

-Tu sais, on peut simplement dormir si tu veux ? Propose doucement Bellamy en posant ses beaux yeux marrons sur moi.

-Ça ne te gène pas ? Je le questionne. Parce que je veux vraiment qu'on fasse l'amour mais…

-Mais pas ce soir, finit Bellamy à ma place. Je comprends, on va prendre notre temps et je ne suis pas qu'un obsédé du sexe, se moque le brun. Allez, allons nous coucher et je pourrais enfin voir à quoi ressemble ta chambre ! Parce que toi tu sais déjà à quoi ressemble la mienne.

Vu l'heure tardive, nous montons directement et c'est une fois dans la chambre que j'y pense :

-Mais tu n'as pas de pyjama !

-Je peux dormir en caleçon, ça ne me gène pas et tu seras là pour me tenir chaud au cas où. Ne stresse pas Clarke, tout va bien se passer, nous allons juste dormir.

-Euh… ouais mais euh, je bafouille, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas dormir avec un homme, longtemps en fait et du coup je suis nerveuse.

Après avoir rougie comme une tomate pendant que je me changer pour enfiler mon pyjama et que Bellamy se soit déshabiller, nous nous glissons entre les drap et nous cherchons une position pour dormir. Nous trouvons alors que Bellamy me tient contre lui et que je pose ma tête sur son buste, écoutant les sons réguliers de son cœur.

Certains pourraient croire que puisque je suis médecin, je me lasserai de ce bruit mais j'aime écouter les battements cardiaques, signes de vie. Ils sont réguliers, familiers, réconfortant et surtout relaxant. Le cœur est le premier organe qui se forme pendant le développement embryologique, c'est lui qui nous maintient en vie et c'est pour cette raison que même si ce n'est qu'un muscle, il est important et essentiel. Il nous défini et l'image du cœur que nous avons l'habitude de dessiner, ressemble à deux cœurs humains lorsque nous les assemblons. Et même si je ne crois pas que les âmes sœurs existent, l'idée même que deux cœurs se complètent est magnifique.

Je m'endors en écoutant ce bruit relaxant, bien au chaud contre mon petit ami et c'est un sommeil réparateur qui m'accueille. Je sais que si j'avais dormi seule ce soir, j'aurais probablement cauchemarder parce que revoir Lexa et la fin définitive de notre amitié m'a bouleversé mais avec Bellamy, je me sens bien, aimée et je l'aime en retour.

Les jours suivants, je n'ai pas l'impression que ma toute nouvelle relation avec Bellamy change beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Bien sûr, c'est différent puisque maintenant, au lieu de n'avoir qu'Octavia qui vient presque tous les soirs quand elle peut, son frère l'accompagne. Et j'aime ces moments simples où nous sommes juste là ensemble à partager un repas. Mais au cours de la semaine qui a suivit Thanksgiving, les opérations s'enchaînent et je ne suis que peu à la maison.

Mais pendant mon jour de repos, Madi a décidé de voir des copines et puisque c'est samedi, Bellamy ne travaille pas ce qui nous permet de nous voir… avec plus d'intimité dirons nous. C'est aussi l'avantage de sortir avec son voisin, on n'a pas besoin de faire de long trajet pour se voir.

Mais la vie nous prend dans une routine et finalement arrive Noël et nous ne sommes toujours pas sorti dans un restaurant ou au cinéma et pourtant Madi est grande, elle est capable de se gérer toute seule, même un soir. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé parce que ma garde s'était terminée plus tard. Mais non. Et j'aimerai bien que ça change, que Bellamy et moi nous fassions une vraie sortie de couple.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'une semaine avant Noël, je sonne à l'improviste chez mon petit ami alors que Madi est au centre commercial, pas qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'y aller, mais c'est le garçon qui lui plaît qui l'a invité et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser, d'autant que de se promener par le froid qu'il fait, n'est pas chose facile.

C'est Bellamy en personne qui m'ouvre la porte de chez lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonjour princesse ? Que puis je pour toi ? Me demande-t-il en me laissant entrer.

-Bonjour toi. Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Je lui demande en voyant le tas de copie sur table de son salon.

-Rien qui ne puisse pas attendre. Tu as prévu quelque chose, toi ?

-Un cinéma ou une sortie rien que nous deux, ça te dis ? Je le questionne avec un sourire timide.

Je sais qu'il ne me dira pas non, mais il n'empêche que je suis timide !

-Bien sûr ! Attends deux minutes que je passe quelque chose de mieux que mon survêtement ! Fais comme chez toi princesse.

Je m'assois pendant que Bellamy monte dans se chambre, je souris toute seule en me disant que le voir en pantalon de jogging ne m'aurait pas dérangé vu les fesses que ça lui fait. Mais en même temps, ça me touche, qu'il ne veuille pas paraître dans une tenue « négligée » même si je l'ai vu malade et que lui m'a vu à terre suite à un entraînement avec mon frère.

Bellamy revient rapidement avec un jean sombre qui lui va terriblement bien et un gros pull en laine. Il enfile son manteau, son écharpe et met un bonnet sur ses belles boucles brunes. Il m'embrasse alors que je remets mon manteau et mon écharpe. Pas de bonnet pour moi.

Nous allons voir le programme du cinéma avant de nous décider pour une comédie. Nous avons passé pratiquement la durée du film pour rigoler et nous câliner. Et d'un point de vu extérieur, nous devons avoir l'air écœurant mais je m'en fiche parce que je suis bien dans les bras de Bellamy.

Nous rentrons tous en continuant de plaisanter sur le film que nous avons vu, les personnages hilarants et l'intrigue absolument pas crédible. Mais nous nous amusons. Et même si c'est le milieu de l'après midi, nous finissons dans mon lit. Imaginez donc ma honte et mon embarras lorsque Madi en rentrant du centre commercial nous trouve tous les deux dans ma chambre avec seulement les couvertures pour nous couvrir.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est trop dégueux ! s'exclame Madi en se couvrant les yeux. Mais je suis super heureuse pour vous ! Oh attendez que je le dise à Octavia ! Elle va se foutre de vous pendant des années, probablement jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! C'est génial !

-Madi ! Sort de cette chambre et ferme la porte derrière toi !

-Oh mon dieu ! Continue Madi. Je vais aller me laver les yeux avec de la javel !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas ouvrir la porte de ma chambre qui était fermée ! Je crie en retour, complètement mortifiée.

-Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux maintenant, se plaint Bellamy à côté de moi.

-Ça ne risque pas d'être problématique vu que tu es son prof ? Je me moque.

-Très mais elle vient de nous voir tout les deux, nus dans ton lit ! C'est embarrassant et si elle le dit à ma sœur, nous allons en entendre parler pendant des années !

-Avec un peu de chance, mon frère réussira à la calmer, je lui dit en me tournant vers lui. Traçant du bout de mes doigts des lignes imaginaires entre ses tâches de rousseur.

-Espérons le parce que ça va nous poursuivre, gémit le beau brun.

-Mais maintenant, on aura plus peur de se faire surprendre par Madi ou pas ta sœur, c'est déjà fait, je tente de relativiser.

Bellamy ne répond pas et se penche pour m'embrasser doucement et langoureusement. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses boucles qui sont si douces avant de me reculer à regret. Mon petit ami pousse un soupir avant de m'embrasser sur le bout du nez pour ensuite se lever.

-J'ai compris. On ne fait rien lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

-Mais la bonne nouvelle, je renchéris, c'est que puisque mon frère reste au pays, il a une maison sur la base et que ta sœur y va très souvent !

-Tu laisserais Madi seule la nuit ? S'étonne Bellamy.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais qui a dit que pour faire l'amour c'était obligatoirement la nuit ? Je lui demande en retour avec malice.

-Tu es impossible mais c'est pour cette raison que je t'aime, me souffle Bellamy. En continuant de s'habiller. Je le regarde faire en faisant la même chose et je remercie le ciel de m'être endormit dans une salle de cours. Même si ça m'a valu un retard et des courbatures.

-Tu l'es encore plus que moi, je réponds contre ses lèvres avant de rejoindre Madi au rez de chaussé et j'ai la surprise de trouver mon frère et Octavia. A croire que cette maison est devenue le lieu de rassemblement de tout le monde, ce qui est loin de me déplaire.

Je regarde tout le monde installé dans le salon, Octavia contre mon frère, rigolant à ce que lui raconte Madi et je me dis que j'aime ma famille même si je ne suis liée génétiquement parlant qu'à une seule personne dans cette pièce.

* * *

**Voici ce dernier chapitre tout en mignonnerie ! Tout est bien qui finit bien et tout le monde est heureux ! **

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour ce dernier chapitre. J'ai été très heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous, une histoire mignonne et familiale alors que ma prochaine fic sur ****_Twilight_**** est plus sombre. N'hésitez pas à venir lire et à découvrir d'autres univers. **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**30/08/2019**


End file.
